Divine Bloodline
by SweetLittleBlackRose
Summary: Yaoi harem, Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. God-like Naruto, multi-crossover, M rated for later. Warning; Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Refer to my How This Works!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem xNaruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Narutos banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

"Sweet" - Speech

'Yo' - Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

" **Don't"** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Speech

 _ **'**_ **Cool'** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened! -_ Flashback, Dreams

[LESSIN UP, I feel I should bring this to the attention of all, on my very first upload, my How This Works!, the first review I got was this, word for word, "Naruto and Sasuke aren't gay, you disgusting fag." Now I get that some people like Naruto and Sasuke in straight couples, that would be why we put warnings, so you don't feel uncomfortable, but that gives you no right to call someone you've never met a fag, or anyone for that matter! No one has the right not now, not ever! I don't care if you're the president of the world, you can not spit on someone because you don't like what they write, you no like, well back your a** up, and f***ing go read something else, cause I'm not putting up with it! Poll on who gets in the harem at the end of the chapter, enjoy!~]

Chapter 1~

Naruto stared at the council before him, his "father" nowhere to be seen. He had just be told he had 36 hours to pack up and get out of the village. He had also been told that, begrudgingly, he would not be counted as a missing nin, and he would also receive 150,000 dollars in hush money for not being given the full three days to pack up and leave. The time started in 46 minutes, at 12 o'clock, noon. "So that's it, huh.. after all I've done for this village, I even brought back Sasuke, when you couldn't keep him satisfied?" At this, Fugaku Uchiha flinched slightly, frowning deeply. Sasuke Uchiha had always strived for power to beat his older brother, Itachi, so much he would join Orochimaru and become a missing nin, had Naruto not stopped him, it would have happened. But he's safe in his own bed, in his own house. Peacefully sleeping in a temporary acoma. "This is the thanks I get?" Naruto shook his head, "I should have known.. hehe, you'll regret this, I promise you will." With that, he removed his forehead protector and placed it on a the wooden table before him, with a straight face, he left the council meeting room, head held high.

Naruto walked to the bank to collect his hush money, little kids running off or hiding behind their parents. 'I guess they were serious about letting adults tell their children about Kyuubi, huh, to bad they didn't tell them about my inheritance. The youngest son of the Yamade Hokage… Hey Rara, you still asleep?' Naruto asked his tenit, mentally. Naruto and Kyuubi have been in contact since before Naruto was… well, one. Kyuubi, whomes is Kurama, had always been there for the young blonde since birth, telling him what he saw all those years ago.

~Flashback; 8 Years Ago, October 10~

Kurama had been napping in his prison, in the blasted gaki, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Suddenly, an unfamiliar presence was felt, inside the cage. Kurama opened his eyes to see a red and black wheel, spinning furiously. Kurama couldn't move he could only stare. **"Who are you!?"** he yelled, trying to gain control over his body.

"Uchiha Madara, who else?" the other said, laughing maliciously. Kurama grunted, and after a moment, everything went black. When he woke up he was in a different cage one that gave him more space to lay down.

~Flashback End~

So basically he remembered nothing of the fight, not only that but he was more than likely controlled for the fight, instead of participating willingly.

 **"No Kit, I'm not asleep, I've been up the whole time."** Kurama replied, drowsily.

 _'_ Well, you sound sleepy.. Why don't you go to sleep, and I'll wake you up if something happens, K?" Naruto asked his tenit, walking home after collecting the money from the bank, to pack and change close. After all what's the point in hiding anymore.

"K, and don't forget, Miority want's you to drop by for my long awaited release and for your final… upgrade." Kurama said, laying his head down for a nice long rest. Miority is a woman that has been like a mother to Naruto, Kurama still remembers when he first met her, and her proposition that changed Naruto's life, and Kurama's.

~Flashback; After Kurama Woke Up in Naruto's Mindscape; 8 years ago~

Kurama's head shot up to look into a corner of the room out side the cage. **"Who's there? Show your self!"** Kurama roared, hoping it was that Madara man, so he could rip his face off.

"Hold on, don't get your fur in a bunch.." came a female voice. A woman came into view, she was shrouded in a black sleeved cloak, had pale skin, deep brown eyes, and dark black hair. "Hello, Kyuubi, I have a proposition for you and your new jailor, what do you say?" Her silky voice rang in the air.

" **Who are you and what proposition?"** Kurama replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, yes, where have my manners gone, my name in, Miority [She is my own oc, and her name is like priority, but with an m instead of pr], just Miority. And the proposition, well there are two; one for you, one for the baby, but once we're done, it will lead to your release, after all the longer you're in here, the more likely you'll become 'one' with your jailor.. The proposition for your jailor, is him taking on the universe as a whole, and all that's within it; in other words, he will become everything, yet nothing, all at once. He will be given the power of the gods, he will be given immortality, true immortality, and the abillity to give it as well... How he uses the power is up to him, but you will be released." The woman, Miority, said, a small smile on her lips.

" **Putting so much power in an infant, if I'm correct, why?"** Kurama asked, genuinely curious.

"You are correct, he is still an infant, barely 2 hours old. And I'll tell you when you agree." Miority said.

" **Well, cocky, now, aren't we? Fine I accept your proposition, I want my freedom."** Kurama said, narrow eyes trained on the woman. **"Now, tell me, I have a feeling it had to be this particular infant, and not just because of me being his inhabitant, why him?"** Miority smiled genuinely.

"You will have your freedom, in 8 and a half years, for now I need you to look after your young jailor, that is your proposition. His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.." her smile turned into a sad frown, "Since he has just been abandoned by his mother and father, the Yamade Hokage, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." she razed a silencing hand when Kurama tried to say something, "Please save all questions till the end, thank you. He goes by Naruto Uzumaki. He is also the younger brother of Natsumo, eldest boy, hes 2 and three quarters right now. Then there's Naruko, only girl, and Menma, a boy, who are both 1 and a half, twins. Naruto's hair was originally blond, now it is mostly red. He has three whisker-like marks on each cheek, and he has slightly tanned skin.. His hair is why he was abandoned, they thought you took over his body and ate his soul, his hair change, proof… His soul is the reason why he has been chosen, 'The Soul of Infinite Lifetimes'... Any questions?" Miority said, looking into Kurama's eyes, her smile gone, and a frown upon her face.

" **Yes, are they still alive?"** Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who, Minato and Kushina? Yes they are, why?" Miority questioned.

" **They should be dead. Minato because I'm pretty sure he used the Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu, and Kushina shouldn't of been able to survive my release.."** He stated, asking a silent question.

"Oh, I see. Tsunade saved Kushina, and for a reason not yet known, the Shinigami let Minato keep his soul." Miority stated, a bundle appearing in her arms, "Here, take care of him, ok.. Well, his mental self anyway." She said handing the bundled off to one of Kurama's curled tails.

" **Alright.. and about the soul thing? Oh, and when do you start the.. transformation?"** Kurama asked.

"The transformation started the moment you agreed… Naruto will become the one with the universe and every atom in it. He was born to be. He will be able to do so much, even give birth, but only is he want's to." Miority said, excitement etched in her voice "And the soul thing? Lets just say, his soul holds knowledge from before Sun was a star."

" **...He will be a non-gender god among men, that is older, soul wise, than the Sun, let alone the Earth, itself?"** Kurama asked.

"No, he will be more than just that, he will be everything, and yet nothing at the same time. He will be a force to be reckoned with!" Miority shouted, "And you will take care of him from the inside, and I, from the out, goodluck!"

" **Wait a minute!"** Kurama shouted, but she was already gone.

~Flashback End~

For one year, from the moment Kurama agreed, to the moment Naruto turned 1, Naruto was suspended in a tube of thick goo. That goo, for one month, was white, but then, for the second month, turned red. Threed month, pink. Fourth, orange. Fifth, yellow. Sixth, light green. Seventh, forest green. Eighth, baby blue. Ninth, indigo. Tenth, violet. Eleventh, black. And finally, the twelfth month, gray. On the final, 365th day, which was once again October 10th, Naruto was released from the tube. That day Naruto took his first steps, said his first words and opened his eyes for the first time. They, Miority, Kurama, and the doctors/scientists, took care of Naruto, trained him. Once Naruto started going to the academy, they had to leave him in they're care. He started two years early. Naruto was a good student, the teacher's would try to sabotage him, but Kurama and Miority would help him so any wrong information would become right. Naruto took information in like a sponge in water. Naruto was always busy, the other kids wouldn't play with him, so he studied non stop. He would go to school, come home, learn how to take care of the himself and the house; cooking, cleaning, indoor gardening, ext. He would then go to the Library till closing time, reading what ever he could. Come back home, go to bed, and Kurama would train him in his mindscape. The abverage school entrance age was 6, Naruto got in when he was 4. Naruto was so smart he skipped the third and fourth years. That's how he ended up in the same class as his older siblings, Natsumo; Naruko and Menma had skipped a year as well. Everyone made fun of him because of his height, because he was shorter than all the girls. Naruto would just smile and say "Yeah, I'm shorter, so I can hide better!" and it was true, because of how short he was he could get away from all the big kids better. The clan hares and Natsumo would band together at break time and pick Naruto to be on their team when the game called for hiding and finding base, because of Naruto they would always win, he would hide and run when no one's looking [Basically, no one knows how old Naruto is, so they just think he never hit a growth spurt]. He would also shout when in a game, "I'm not short, I'm fun size!" When Naruto got to see the clan hares perform their bloodline limit, he felt a slight throbbing behind his eyes, but thought nothing of it. But when he had been training in his own special place that no one else knew about he found his eyes stinging, and when he looked in the pond water that was off to the side of the training ground, he saw the byakugan staring up at him from his face. He closed his eyes and focused and when he opened them, they were the sharingan instead. The next thing he knew he could do shadow possession, and much more. Naruto spoke to Kurama and Miority in his mind scape and found that he had an old and long thought extinct bloodline, the Dedoko Bloodline. He still remembered how he found out.

~Flashback; 2 Years Ago, Dirt raod on the Outskirts of the Hidden Lighting Village~

6 year old Naruto was holding the hand of Miority as they walked next to a brunette man, who introduced himself as Son Virgon, the Raikage. Son Virgon is a tall man with short brown, graying ever-so-slightly, hair. He has green eyes and creme colored skin. Virgon was leading the two to a cottage on the outskirts of the hidden village. Miority said they were going to go see a woman named Kiitoko, she would be able to tell them what kind of bloodline Naruto had. The Raikage told Naruto he had a bit of a hobby that included cataloging bloodlines. When Naruto told him his full name, he had expected him to yell at him, to curse him.. to hit him, but he didn't. Virgon gasped, took one step back.. and ruffled his hair, a kind smile on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you did nothing wrong." Virgon said, crouching down to be level with Naruto. "Come on, lets go see what kind of bloodline you have. _"_ Naruto was happy, he had not been rejected. They continued down the path until they came to the door of Miss. Kiitoko, who was going to help them. When she asked for Naruto's name as well he expected her to do what the other woman in the leaf village did, scream for his head and tell him to go to hell. She didn't though, she gasped and hugged him, even called him a hero. Kiitoko also had green eyes and creme colored skin, but her hair was more silver than it was brunette. She was wearing a forest green kimono, with a falling leaf pattern. Once they were inside the cottage, Kiitoko lead Naruto and Virgon to a room with fluffy pillows on the flower and candles surrounding them. Miority dissapering into the kitchen to make tea.

"Have a seat and relax, clear your mind." Kiitoko said motioning Naruto to the middle of the pillows. She took a seat in front of him. "Virgon you have to stay by the door so your bloodline doesn't get in the way." She said getting ready to enter Naruto's mind.

"First, you should know, stay away from the dark and burnt-orange doors." Naruto warned, a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be careful, and I'll stay away from your memories, k?" Kiitoko asked.

"K!" Naruto said, a small smile upon his lips. With that, Naruto cleared his mind, and Kiitoko plunged in, taking form in a hallway.

Narutos' mind scape

Kiitoko looked around her. The walls were plain, lined with doors, there was water, 2 inches deep, on the floor, and three pipes in the ceiling, one large and two medium. The large one seemed to be glowing a gray color. One medium glowed a crimson red, the other a baby blue. The colors for the doors ranged on how good the memories where. Light colors for good ones, dark for bad, and, Kiitoko assumed, the burnt-orange colored door at the end of the hallway was Kurama's. Kiitoko turned around, and nearly had a heart attack! Apparently Naruto was so curious, he decided to tag along in his mind, which gave her quite the scare…

 _'_ Why didn't i sense him, even if this is his mindscape, I should still be able to sense him! _'_ Kiitoko thought, heaving for air. Naruto put his hand between her shoulder blades, rubbing in soothing circles.

"I'm sorry, I was curious, and wanted to tag along... I hope that's alright?" Naruto said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"*pant*pant* Of course, I just wish you would've told me in advance." Kiitoko said, finally calming down.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind!" Naruto stated, excitement evident in his voice. After a moment Kiitoko led Naruto through the sewer/asylum like place. The two walked for what seemed like minutes, a comfortable silence set in between the two. Naruto's small hand was loosely held by Kiitoko. They continued to walk untill they came to a certon door, it was a soft grey color; not to dark, not too light, pleasent to the eye. That was when Kiitoko relised the door was the same color as the large pipe over head.

"Alright Naruto, you'll have to stand near the entrace, ok?" Kiitoko asked, earning a nod from the small blond. They both entered the room, Naruto staying by the door as told, and Kiitoko moved to the center of the room. There where several different energys, all varying in color, in the room. The largest energy was the soft grey color from before. The energy was wild, like the hanyou she had once performed on, only, unlike his messy and tangled energy, Narutos was organized, like a somewhat unsteady river... It was kind of calming. Once she had weaved the energies into a quilt like structure, she got a good look at the six eye like structures, some appeared to be about to open completely, while others appear to have just opened recently, but not one appeared to not be open at all. It took her a moment to find out exactly what the different bloodlines were, and another moment to collect herself from the surprise of said bloodlines. It was obvious, Naruto was going to be a very _very_ strong little boy.

Poll~ Who gets in the harem? Poll ends chapter 5, highest few from each... Your choices are...

From Naruto-

Shikamaru

Kiba

Shino

Neji

Tenten

Ino

Hinata

Choji

Rock Lee

Temari

Kankuro

Gaara

Kakashi

Asuma

Baki

Minato

Hiashi

Genma

Yamato

From Black Butler-

Sebastian

Ciel

Claude

Alois

Grell

Undertaker

Vincent

Finnian

Baldroy

Pluto

Snake

Thompson

Timber

Canterbury

Mey-Rin

Lau

Ran-Mao

Soma Asma Kadar

Agni

From Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru

Rin

Naraku

Hakudoshi

Kohaku

Miroku

Koga

Inu no Taishõ

Akitoki

Byakuya

Bankotsu

Akitoki

Dai

Roku

Shion

From Bleach-

Ichigo

Byakuya

Grimmjow

... Ya know what, I crap is being a retard! If you have some one in mind, that I can find on the internet, that you think looks good with Naruto; give me their name, what they're from (movie, manga, book, excetera), and a personality description... Man, I have a headache from looking at this bright screen... well.. So long, see you soon, I hope you like my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Refer to my How This Works!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem xNaruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Narutos banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

"Sweet" - Speech

'Yo' - Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

" **Don't"** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Speech

 _ **'**_ **Cool'** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened! -_ Dreams

Last Time~

It took her a moment to find out exactly what the different bloodlines were, and another moment to collect herself from the surprise of said bloodlines. It was obvious, Naruto was going to be a very _very_ strong little boy.

Chapter 2~

After Kiitoko unraveled the energy's, releasing them into their original places, Naruto took her hand and began leading her through the halls. Kiitoko appeared to be in deep thought. Naruto glanced at her, wondering what she was thinking. Naruto vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with his bloodlines. Naruto had seen them, there where six, he just didn't know what they where. He didn't know if they were bad or good. He had asked what they were, but Kiitoko refused to tell him until she could tell everyone at the same time. Honestly, Naruto was scared. What if his bloodline made people hate him even more... what if he was banished! [... This is a flashback, remember?] He didn't know what he would do if that happened...

After a couple of moments, they arrived at a regular wooden door with the kanji for 'exit' carved into it. Kiitoko stopped Naruto from opening it, turning him around so she could speak with him.

"Naruto, when we get out of here you're going to be aslrep still. I'll wait until you wake up before I tell the others of your bloodlines, ok?" Kiitoko had both hands on Narutos shoulders, gently squeezing. Naruto nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Narutos voice wasn't loud, but it wasn't too soft either. Kiitoko smiled, she liked the little boy a lot. Naruto had a kind and playful heart., she knew he was destined for greatness... now if only she could get Miority to tell her about her little experiment...

Naruto opened the door and they both stepped through.

When Kiitoko opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Naruto, spread across the pile of pillows. He was still sound asleep, and he would be for quite some time. Kiitoko looked around, everything in the room looked the same, only Virgon was now enjoying a cup of tea. Kiitoko motioned him to take the small boy out of the room and fallow her, Virgon followed without complaint. Kiitoko lead Virgon to the guest bedroom. Virgon preceded to laid the small, somewhat petite, blonde down atop the comforter of the bed, Kiitoko laying a red blanket on him. The boy snuggled into the bed and stayed peacefully asleep.

Kiitoko and Virgon left, quietly shutting the door behind them. Neither wanting to disturb the sleeping form. The two adults made their way to the living room, where they found Miority perched quite comfortably on an armchair, sipping tea and reading a brown, hard back book. She looked up at the sound of a throat clearing. Virgon stood before her smiling.

"They're done!" he shouted, excitement etched into his voice. The man already had his note pad and pin out, bouncing on the balls of steel like a child. "So when are you going to tell us?!" he quickly turned to Kiitoko, who was still at the doorway to the hallway.

"As soon as the little one is up..." she answered, her voice trailing off.

"*sigh*, ok..." Virgon slumped on the couch in defeat. He know, more than anyone, arguing with Kiitoko was pointless. Kiitoko took a seat beside him.

"You already made the tea, correct?" Kiitoko asked Miority.

"Yes, I did... I also wrote the remedy down, I have a feeling Naruto is going to want it... Is that ok?" Miority answered, looking up from her book.

"Yes, that's fine."

~3 Hours Later~

Naruto opened his eyes. 'What happened?' Images of his previous activity before he stepped through the exit door flooded his brain all at once. 'Oh that's what happened...' After a moment, Naruto crawled out of bed, his head slightly throbbing. Naruto left the room, not taking a good look around.

Once he was in the hallway, he looked left... dark... then right... light. He began to more twords the light, peaceful silence in the air. Once he came to the end of the hallway, he saw the light was comming from the living room. It took a seconed for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. After his eyes had adjusted enough for him to see clearly, he noticed Miority sitting comfortably in an armchair, reading a paper-back book. Virgon seemed to be sleeping, but Naruto knew he wasn't. '...Meditating, maybe?' Kiitoko, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found... Until Naruto felt her presence behind him. Naruto gave a small smile before taking a seat beside Virgon.

"Oh, good, you're up, now I can begin explaining..." Kiitoko said, taking a seat on the last armchair. "Let's see here, where to begin... Well, for starters, Naruto has six bloodlines.. and they all seem to be intertwined..."

"Intertwined? But they all seemed separate to me..." Naruto stated, his pouty lips telling of his confusion.

"Yes it did seem that way, but they where, infact connected..." Kiitoko replied.

"How where they connected?" Miority questioned.

"Well five where connected in a circle-like structure, but the last was just sitting in the middle of the mae-shift circle, and seemed as if it would grow to connect with the others over time..." Kiitoko looked over to Virgon, who was unusually quite at the time. "Virgon is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothings wrong..." Though, Virgon seemed to have a lot on his mind. "It's just... I've never heared of someone having so many bloodlines before..." Virgon looked to the small blond beside him.

"You're right, it is unheard of... but not impossible..." Miority said, looking to Naruto whos head was down. "Naruto? Is something the matter?" Miority seemed very concerned for the younge boy.

Naruto looked up, his eyes wide in curiosity. "I'm fine, just woundering what the bloodlines are..." They could tell he was being hounest, he was simply being a very curious little boy, which was natural for a boy his age.

Kiitoko smiled, "Well, I think it's about time we found out..." Kiitoko waited for everyone to get confortable... and for Virgon to get his mini notebook and pincel ready, she had a feeling he was going to need a couple mini notebooks. "Alright, first things first... all of Narutos' bloodlines, where thought to be extinked... I'll start with the outer circle.. The first one is called 'Phantom', it gives you the abilities of a ghost. While this bloodline is activated, you will be able to, in a way, disappear, walk through object and.. _others,_ alike... It does have one known side effect..." Kiitoko paused for a moment.

"... What side effect would that be?" Virgon asked, he was sure Miority already knew, and Naruto seemed to not want to ask.

"... Naruto.. will be able to see the dead, he will be able to communicate with them as well, even when it's not activated..." Kiitokos' eyebrows knitting together in thought. "It may not seem so bad, but most say being in contact with the dead is very, _very,_ dangerous... it, more often than not, leads to an unstable mind."

"..." Virgon said nothing as he wrote. Miority looked away... and Naruto stared at the ground in fear.

Kiitoko sighed, "It doesn't mean you _will_ lose your mind... You just have to stay strong willed and strong minded..." Kiitoko, Virgon, and Miority watched as Naruto took deep breaths in, and slow breaths out.

Naruto looked up, they could tell he was still frightened, but he seemed a bit better. "Ok, what's the next one?" Everyone gave a small smile.

"The next one is called Mori nosasayaki, or Forest Whisper. It gives you the ability to speak to plants... which seems tricky... and you also have Mukoton, wood release, which is rare... but it seems as if it had been tampered with, and was made even stronger... I have a feeling you already knew that?" Kiitoko asked, her right eyebrow raised.

"Yes we did, Naruto will have to tell you what happened later," Miority said, a proud look in her eyes, "right now you've told us three, we still have three to go... OH! And I almost forgot, I need you two to look after him for a while... He's on a month long break from school, can I trust you?"

Virgon was jumping for joy! " Of course he can, it's no problem!"

Kiitoko chuckled, "I'd be happy to look after him."

Naruto was silent for a minute, but then his face broke out into a huge, genuine, smile. "Yeah! This is going to be fun!" Narutos cute, and slightly petite, face warmed their hearts and made them smile.

"Alright," Kiitoko said, catching their attention, "the fourth one is called Animarusupīkā, or Animal Speaker. Much like Mori nosasayaki, it gives you the ability to speak to animals, no matter the kind."

"Neat!" was Narutos only exclamations. He seemed much happier now.

Virgon chuckled, "Yes it is." He returned his attention to Kiitoko, "Please, continue."

"Of course." Kiitoko straightened up in her chair. "Narutos fifth bloodline is an old, _old_ , bloodline that was said to only be given out by immoral witches, but it couldn't be passed down from generation to generation... infact it shouldn't be recognized as a bloodline at all... your fifth bloodline is known for its power in persuasion..[You get a cookie if you know what his bloodline is! ].. Naruto, your fifth bloodline is know as Geass."

For a while, all was silent. No one made a sound, nor did they move.

"... Well..." Naruto began, " that will make interrogation much easier." The room erupted in laughter.

"Good one!" Virgon barked out between fits of laughter.

"Alright, alright," Kiitoko began, regaining everyones attention, "His final bloodline, the one in the middle, is the Dedoko Bloodline. The Dedoko Bloodline was said to be a myth, and was long forgotten. This bloodline is completely compatible with every Bloodline in existence. Legends say that it is the first bloodline and that all others are derived from it. It gives you the abillity to copy, and keep, any bloodline you come across. You don't even have to have it active for it to work..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Oh, shit..."

"NARUTO!"

[Don't forget to vote on the harem! ¦P]


	3. Chapter 3

Refer to my How This Works!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem x Naruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasionat the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Narutos banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

"Sweet" - Speech

'Yo' - Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

 **"Don't"** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Speech

 **'Cool'** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened!_ \- Dreams

[ Yo, so this chapter and a few other chapters, don't belong to me... They are NitaIces', but I did tweak them to fit my story. So whenever a chapter isn't mine, I'll tell you about it, ok? Good! ;) ]

Last Time~

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Oh, shit..."

"NARUTO!"

Chapter 3~

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that..." Virgon said. Naruto sent a weak glare his way as he rubbed his head from where Miority had struck him. He shuddered in reaction to the knowledge that he had something that could possibly help him so much.

Or it could destroy him.

The very thought of what the Clans back home would do to him if they found out that he could essentially steal their bloodlines from them, stole their bloodlines, chilled him to the very core of his being. It was right then and there that he decided to only tell the Hokage about it when he got back home.

He would also demand that the old man make it an SSS-ranked secret; so that only he and the old man could tell anyone about it. The old man would have to get his permission first, though.

 **"Kit, calm down. Breathe. If you need to retreat, and I'll take over. I promise I won't do anything."**

'Thanks, Rara. I really need to just scream for a little bit.'

 **"No problem, kit."**

Naruto relaxed and let Kurama take over. He retreated to his personal screaming area in his mind. He made it so he could scream, cry, and hide when the villagers got 'frisky'. Those memories would flash before him as they happened and the emotion that was attached to the memory was immediately suppressed in to a small box in their respective dark door room. The memory was place with it's 'box of feelings', behind a dark blue doors.

He felt safe there. He knew if anything happened, he could come and stay here until it was safe to come out.

[That is a super good thing to remember later, and if you've forgotten, Naruto is somewhat insecure. Over to Kurama.]

Kiitoko and Virgon stared as Naruto's body changed. His nails got longer and sharper; his canines to. His hair became an even darker shade of red. The whisker marks on his face were longer and darker, but the scariest part of his transformation was that his eyes changed from blue, to purple, and finally to blood red. When the change was done, Naruto's head lifted up to gaze at them.

 **"Hello, I'm Kyuubi. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just taking over Naruto's body until he gets over the shock you just gave him,"** Kurama said with an ironic smile his voice a low, growling baritone. Kiitoko and Virgon both blinked, Miority just waved.

"Why would he have been in shock? We haven't done anything to him," Virgon asked in surprised. The two adults didn't really have any idea what to do in this situation, so the Raikage held true to his politic training and reacted calmly. He focused on the part of the demon's statement that he could deal with.

"Back in Konoha, the Clans would have a very large fit over the fact that Naruto could, more or less, steal their bloodlines," Miority explained, her voice calm, "He's going to have to keep it a secret from everyone but the Hokage. If he didn't, they would be calling for his death quicker than you can say 'uh-oh.' When his other five bloodlines become fully active, he could use those without worries. But the Dedoko Bloodline would have to remain a complete secret. So I must ask that the two of you would promise not to tell anyone about his Dedoko." While she made it sound like a question, it was very clear by the look in their eyes that it wasn't one.

"Not to worry. Neither of us will mention it to anyone without his permission," Virgon promised for the two of them. Kiitoko nodded her agreement.

 **"Thank you,"** the fox tilted his head, reminding the three humans of Naruto. **"I'm glad he has met the two of you, if only to show him that not everyone cares about me being sealed in him. It lets him know that he is worth more than what those fools tell him."** Virgon nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he is worth far more. When I first saw him, I thought that he was just a little kid lost. He just oozes innocence," he said. "That kid will have a real hard time killing someone. Unless he is in a rage or you take over, and black him out; he won't be able to do it with a clean conscience." Kyuubi smiled. It was a little creepy.

 **"Yes, that is true. The only time he could do it, himself, is if someone he loved and trusted with his heart got hurt. Someone he trusted with the knowledge of me. Someone his age, not adults. And there isn't one of those yet…"** Kyuubi grew a thoughtful look.

"Yes, what is it, Kyuubi? What is on your mind?" Kiitoko asked. Kyuubi looked at her.

 **"There might be someone. Who it is, is deep in his mind. I can't tell who it is or what gender, but there is someone who gets more attention from him than anyone else,"** Kyuubi stated. He seemed a little bit puzzled. Then his look turned more attentive. **"The kit is ready to talk again. He'll seem a little dazed, but he'll be normal otherwise,"** Kyuubi said. Then, Naruto's body changed back. Naruto blinked, then grinned at them.

"So, did you have a pleasant conversation with Kyuubi?" he asked cheekily. They chuckled, before smiling at him.

"Yes, we enjoyed it well enough," Virgon stated calmly.

"Well, now that the explanations are over with, Naruto would you like to see the village?" Kiitoko asked. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Coming, Virgon? We still have to register Naruto in as a visitor. And I suppose that you want to write Naruto's Bloodlines down in your book, too, or is your note pad enough?" Kiitoko said standing. She went to into the kitchen for a moment before coming back, holding a piece of paper. " Here, child. It's the recipe that you wanted, Miority wrote it down earlier." The blonde boy smiled and pocketed it.

"Come along." Kiitoko lead them out the door and into the village. As she walked, she pointed things out to Naruto. After a while, Miority excused herself, she had other 'projects' to work on. Soon they reached the Raikage Tower. As they enter, Virgon was more or less attacked by several aids, ANBU, and people in general all demanding to heard immediately. Naruto backed in to a corner near the door. He was nervous around so many people, not to many good memories. Despite the fact that this was a different village and nobody knew him, deeply ingrained instinct told him that hiding was the wisest course of action here. That and he had a familiar voice telling him to.

 **"Kit, hide. You don't want to be seen here. Not by these people."**

'I know, Rara. I got the feeling that these people would try to hurt me and/or try to steal you if they knew we were here.'

 **"Yes. It feels… painful here. Keep quiet and try to stay out of sight for now."**

He faded into the faint shadows that were casted by a plant that was near the corner. As it turned out, he didn't need to hide so well. Kiitoko had stood in front of him. Obliviously, she had had the same idea.

"Don't say anything, dear," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. "These aren't the type of people you want to be talking to at your age. They would have no qualms about using you to their own gains." She nodded to a couple people when they addressed her.

"Quiet!" the Raikage shouted above everyone. When silence fell, he spoke in tones that brought no argument.

"I will listen to all of you in turn. Right now I have some pressing matters to attend to. If you will make an appointment with my secretary, I will see you all in turn. Now if you will excuse me…" he started shooing everyone away. When the hall was empty, he looked at them... then, He blinked.

"Where's 'Ato-chan? He was here a minute ago." Kiitoko stepped a side and looked behind her. She grew a confused look.

"He was right there…" They both blinked as he stepped out of the shadow he was hiding in.

"Was that the phantom thing?" Virgon asked.

"Um... I don't think so..." was his quite answer from the red head.

[Did I give his description? If not, tell me, and I will be sure to put it in the next chapter.]

"In that case, please don't do that. It's like you were born out of the stone wall there. Useful thing, that talent, but don't do that around us please," Virgon asked. Naruto nodded. The Fourth then lead them down the hall to a room marked 'REGISTRATION.' He knocked, then stuck his head in. He opened the door wider when he saw there was someone in the room.

"Hello Rune. I have someone that needs to register as a guest to the village." he greeted the man in the room. The man had blonde hair, bright green eyes, and was at least 6'10". He was wearing a gray shirt and a dark gray pair of pants. He didn't get up to bow to the Raikage, though. Naruto wondered why briefly.

"Well, get in here then, boy. I don't have all day," Rune replied, in a gruff voice. Once everyone was in the room, Virgon closed the door. Then he scooted Naruto forward.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. Miority brought him to train in different environments. No one else is to know he is here, unless I say so," Virgon stated. Rune blinked. He looked at Naruto with a measuring glance. Naruto saw no hate in it, just curiosity. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright. Now, I need you to fill out this forms." Naruto took the forms from him.

After he had filled them out to the best of his ability, he handed them back. Rune took them, looked them over, placed a stamp on them, then put them in a folder. The folder then disappeared. Naruto's mouth made an 'o' shape. His blood also made a vibrating sensation through out his body. Rune smile at his expression.

"That's my Bloodline. I can place objects in different planes. If you want something hidden, give it to me and no one will find it. And they can't torture me for it, because I have a safety switch in my body. The minute I get hurt, I 'Disappear' to the closest designated safety zone. And if I die, everything that I 'placed' will go back to its owners. If the owners are dead, then it goes to the person the owners said was safe."

"Oh," Naruto said. He decided against trying it at that moment as most Clans were very territorial about their Bloodlines. Virgon, noticing that Naruto wasn't going to try it, spoke up.

"Do you mind if Naruto tries?" he inquired of the man. "His Bloodline is very simular to yours. Since he is the last of his Clan, he needs to have some sort of guidance. You're the closet to it." Virgon was stretching the truth pretty far with this explanation, but he had made a promise. He wasn't going to go back on it.

"Sure, it's not a problem. Concentrate on this empty folder. Good. Now while holding the folder in mind, think of this drawer," Rune instructed. "Now think of the folder in the drawer. Put some charka in that image…" Rune trailed off when the folder disappeared for on top of the desk into the drawer next to him.

He looked at Naruto, then at Kiitoko and the Fourth. They were both grinning like no tomorrow. He looked slightly dazed at how quick the child had picked up on it. It seemed like the blonde's Bloodline was very simular to his own.

[VOTE! DANG YOU, VOTE!... And I also need a specific number of people from each... _thing_. So, I not only need you to vote on the people in the harem, but also how many gets in. I don't care if you vote for a million and one people, only a certain amount will get in... So, HELP ME PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!

Thanks for reading, and please review!]


	4. Chapter 4

Refer to my How This Works!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem x Naruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and ahalf hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Narutos banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

"Sweet" - Speech

'Yo' - Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

 **"Don't"** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Speech

 **'Cool'** \- Biju/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened!_ \- Dreams

Last Time~

He looked at Naruto, then at Kiitoko and the Fourth. They were both grinning like no tomorrow. He looked slightly dazed at how quick the child had picked up on it. It seemed like the blonde's Bloodline was very simular to his own.

Chapter 4~

"Umm… you alright, sir?" Naruto asked tentatively. To Naruto, when people are silent around him, or because of him, it doesn't usually bode well for him. Rune looked at him. Naruto backed up behind Virgon. The three adults looked at him surprised. When they saw the fear in his eyes that was rapidly turning into terror, their surprise grew. Rune was up and moving before Virgon and Kiitoko could say anything to soothe Naruto.

"Naruto, it's alright," Rune said kneeling in front of him. "It just surprised me that you have so much potential. I don't want to hurt you. In fact, I want to help you learn as much as you can. If you want me –" Rune fell back on to his rear as Naruto glomped on to him. Naruto buried his face into Rune's chest.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthank you!" Naruto cried into his chest. Rune smiled down at him. That smile turned into concern when he realized that Naruto was crying on him. Kiitoko and Virgon knelt down to help soothe the helplessly sobbing 6 year old child. After a few minutes, the sobs died down. When they finally stopped, Naruto remained cradled in Rune's arms. Slowly, his breathing deepened. Soon the fox-boy was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've had a kid fall a sleep on me, but it's the first time I've had a child afraid of me," Rune whispered, keeping quiet so not to wake Naruto. Virgon nodded. Kiitoko looked thoughtfully at Naruto.

"I think that Naru-chan was afraid because he's had bad experiences when people were quiet in his presence," she murmured. "When I was looking in his head for the door that would lead me to his Bloodline, I saw that while he had brightly colored doors for better than normal days, they were few. There were more dull doors in his mind than bright ones, what surprised me the most was that there very dark colored doors had more or less dominated his mind. Those memories were either locked or open to the fullest. Those are his nightmares, I believe." She shuttered.

"Dull ones are bad days, right?" the Fourth asked. She shook her head.

"No. They were worse than normal days. The really dark ones were… unholy days, is the only way I can put it." She turned to look at Naruto, only to be greeted by an empty space on the floor. She looked up as Rune closed the door to a second room in the office.

"I put him in the study room. There's a sofa in there that he's sleeping on," Rune stated. "I believe that he should rest a while. Now, are you going to introduce him to the Clan leaders?" When they looked at him in surprise, he shrugged. "It's very rare that the two of you are in the same room. Since it is because of that young boy, it would make sense to bring the Clan leaders in on it."

"Well, I was thinking that we should get the nicer, friendlier leaders first. Then move up to the more difficult ones," Virgon said. Kiitoko nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Hmm, the Kamiito Clan would be the most friendly, I believe," she mused out loud. "Sumi could teach him some of her basic techniques and Rinni, with her natural ability to soothe, could calm him when needed." She kept in mind that she wasn't suppose to say anything about Naruto's Bloodline.

"I really don' t need a Soother," Naruto said from the doorway. "Not so much as a mental block from my memories." They turned to look at him. He looked very tired, but he was as alert as most ANBU at noon. He smiled ironically.

"I don't need to sleep very long for me to regain energy. I'm sorry for braking down like that," he shrugged one shoulder. "I don't usually have many people willing to help me, at all. Yet, here, at a completely different village from my own, strangers offer to help me learn to be stronger. No one I know would do that. Not even my academy teacher."

"Naruto, you are a child. No matter what's inside you. You deserve to learn anything you want to learn," Kiitoko informed him. Rune and Virgon agreed.

"Well, why don't you go take a nap. Rune, you go get the nicer Clans. Bring them to the Raikage office. Virgon, you go and get the more difficult ones. Leave the Clatiis and Tiosco Clans to me," Kiitoko ordered like a drill sergeant. Virgon and Rune both saluted. Naruto smiled and return to the study. The Raikage and Rune left to go gather their assigned Clans.

As Kiitoko left, she thought about her battle plan for the last two Clans. They were the most stubborn out of all of them. Telling them that they were going to do this was out of the question. They would go, but wouldn't help. If she told them that the Raikage needs their opinions and maybe their help, they would have a fit when they find out why.

What would get them to come without revealing why and yet make them help? Kiitoko moved toward the Tiosco Clan manor. The lesser of the two evils.

'Why, oh why, can't people just be less stubborn? I hope that Naruto is up to this. They'll probably grill him with questions until they're satisfied. Then, they would just argue with each-other. Wait, that's it!' If she tells them that the Raikage needs their help and they refuse, she could just tell them that that was fine and that she would just go get the other Clan. Their Clans' dislike of each other was legendary. They would come just to out do each other. Okay, now that the battle plan was set, it's time to carry it out.

As she neared the Tiosco manor, she hoped that this wouldn't take to long. She didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto alone in the office. Someone could walk in there and see him. They could do something they might regret later.

She hoped not.

Naruto wasn't really worried about that. He had locked the door when he closed it earlier. He was now walking, in his mind, toward Kurama's area. He wanted to talk to someone, even if they weren't completely human. He turned at one of the doors to Kurama's _home_.

 **"Well, Kit. You had an interesting event there,"** Kurama was smiling, which softened any rebuke in his voice.

"I didn't know I was going to start bawling. I just wanted to thank him. How was I suppose to know that I was going to breakdown?" Naruto demanded.

 **"True. I think the reason you started crying was that you never had anyone apologize to you before. Or say that they will help you without you having to give something in return,"** Kurama said thoughtfully. Then he nodded. **"Yup, that has to be the reason. Now, how about I teach you how to use** _ **my**_ **Bloodline?"** Kuubi gave a full-blown grin when Naruto stared at him.

"You have a Bloodline!?" he all but bellowed. Kuubi nodded.

 **"Yes. All demons have a Bloodline in them. It's different for each 'family'."** the fox demon said, putting a subtle tone on the word 'family'. **"Mine enhances my senses. It's called 'Kin Sense'. Demon-foxes have it. The wolves have enhanced speed; dogs have enlarged bodies; cats have power over the weather. There are some ice-demons up north somewhere. Fire ones in the desert to the south. I think there's a wind-demon in the mountains somewhere,"** Kuubi stated, obviously trying to remember the rest of them.

"Well, is there anymore I need to know?" Naruto didn't want to hear a hundred different demon Bloodlines. He wanted to learn Kurama's, then learn the Clan leaders' Bloodlines. And he didn't have the time to hear all of them, either.

 **"Two more. Water-demons are around the ocean area; and I believe that the lightning-demon is in the Demon Forest somewhere. The water-demons can manipulate all types of water to their will; and the lightning, well, he likes to hide what he can do, so I don't know what he does,"** Kuubi said, confused about that.

"Well, if I see him, I'll ask. I won't promise that he'll tell me, but I can ask. Now, moving on to your Bloodline. I need to learn it now or later, when I don't have Clan leaders coming to see me," Naruto said. Kurama chuckled.

 **"Alright, Kit. The first thing you gotta do is think of all your senses. Send charka to all of them. Yeah, it is going to feel funny. Now, watch me. This is what your features will looklike once you have this mastered."** Kurama changed into his human form. He had long extremely dark red, almost black hair; it was tied back into a low ponytail that reached the small of his back. He was wearing a traditional kimono; red with a white sash.

[Had to. His human form is important later. Plus I needed to have 'it' introduced at some point.]

Kurama concentrated. His features changed slightly. His eyes were sharper looking, like they could see right into someone's soul. His nose was slightly pointier, not much, just a slight turn up. His lips were thinner. His ears were more elfish looking. [Think Lord of The Rings.] His skin had a slight glow to it. When he was done, Kurama smiled at Naruto.

"Wow. That is so cool. Hey, I was wondering about something. Kiba keeps telling me that my scent is weird. What do you think, Rara?" Naruto asked. Kuubi took a few deep breaths. His expression turn confused.

 **"Kit, your scent IS weird. It changes with every breath I take in. One breath you smell like the ocean, the next, autumn leaves. On the third, you smell like a summer breeze. Very useful, for missions that involve animals of the enemy that might tract you. Of course, that would alsobe a pain for your allies that rely on scent. So, if you can learn to control it, give the allies one scent and give the enemies others. And you can have fun driving that Kiba kid, his family, and his dogs, insane. Just give them one scent on one area and over lay another scent on top,"** Kuubi laughed. Naruto smiled slyly. Then he gained a look of concentration. Kuubi felt his blood stir.

Naruto's features changed to look exactly like Kuubi's, except his eyes. They were sharper than Kuubi's and seemed to look into and past the soul, towards the boundaries of Heaven and Hell. They were like ice. Kuubi shivered, as he looked at those icy- blue eyes. Then Naruto disengaged the 'Kin Sense.'

"I did it! Anything else I should learn? I feel someone's presence coming towards the office," Naruto informed Kurama. Kurama shook his head.

"No, you can go. We will see each other again soon." Kuubi faded from view as Naruto came back to reality. The shadows had lengthened considerably. The presence of the other person nearing the office was familiar. He heard the outer office door open, and the person stepped in. The person walked to the door and knocked.

"Naruto? You awake?" Rune asked. Naruto got up and unlocked the door. Rune came in, smiled kindly, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Come on. Most of the Clan leaders are here. The Raikage decided to explain what he wants them to do one at a time. He's going to wait until we get there to finish talking to them. Kiitoko is still working on the last two. The most stubborn," he said as he escorted Naruto to the Raikage office.

When they enter the huge oak doors, the first thing Naruto noticed was the beautiful carvings everywhere. The second thing he noticed was the large amount of people in there. That immediately caused him to shy behind Rune, so Rune was between him and everyone else. Naruto didn't trust so many people with his safety. [Understandable.]

Everyone had looked up when they enter, and they blinked when Naruto hid behind Rune. Virgon smiled and walked over. He knelt beside him and held out his hand. Naruto looked at him piercingly, then hesitantly took his hand. Virgon pulled him out, then picked him up. Virgon then turned to the Clan leaders.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He's here to train and he is also shy around strangers. Say hello, Naruto," Virgon said. Naruto turned to the Clan leaders and said a hesitant hello. The Clan leaders nodded in return and studied him carefully. To Naruto, it seemed as if they were trying to see of the Nine-tails was going to break out. He hid his face in the Fourth's chest.

"Please stop staring at him. You're scaring him," Rune informed the startled leaders. They immediately looked away. One walk slowly over to Naruto. He placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"Sorry for scaring you, little 'Ato-chan," he apologized, using a nickname that seemed to fit Naruto. "We didn't mean to. I know that you have ample reason to fear strangers, but we won't hurt you. I believe that I would like to help you learn as much as you can."

"Yes. I would like to help too," another piped in. One by one, the leaders said that they would help. Naruto had turned to look to at the first one when he placed the hand on Naruto's head. As each proclaimed that they would help, he turned to them; giving each a piercing look. When the last one had proclaimed it, Naruto gave them a smile. A genuine smile, like few had ever seen on his face. The smile lit up the room and filled the Clan leaders' hearts with joy.

"Thank you. Let's get started then," Naruto said, bowing his head to the leaders.

[ **HELP!** What part of 'help', don't you people understand? I need you people to pick a harem number! Please pick, you guys are suggesting too many! Thanks, please review and vote!]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, etc. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem x Naruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Naruto's banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

"Sweet" - Speech

'Yo' - Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

 **"Don't"** \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Speech

 **'Cool'** \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened!_ \- Dreams

[So, if you guys haven't noticed, I try to update at least once a month, at the end of the month. I haven't been able to do that in a while. And it upsets me. I apologize that I'm so off in getting them out, but I've been busy and I plan on getting back on track as quickly as possible. Which means you guys should be having another chapter at the end of this month, congratulations! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and my madness, thanks so much! ; P]

Last Time~

"Yes. I would like to help too," another piped in. One by one, the leaders said that they would help. Naruto had turned to look to at the first one when he placed the hand on Naruto's head. As each proclaimed that they would help, he turned to them; giving each a piercing look. When the last one had proclaimed it, Naruto gave them a smile. A genuine smile, like few had ever seen on his face. The smile lit up the room and filled the Clan leaders' hearts with joy.

"Thank you. Let's get started then," Naruto said, bowing his head to the leaders.

Chapter 5~

Kiitoko wasn't having a good afternoon. The Tiosco Clan leader was being far more stubborn than she had hoped he'd be. She really was going to kill him soon. But, then she'd have to hide the body and make it so it seemed that he had died on a mission; and that would take more time and energy than she really wanted to spend on him.

"Okay. Let me tell you this one more time. The Raikage needs your Clans help in training an upcoming Bloodline and needs you to come immediately," she said for the nineteenth time. The Tiosco leader shook his head for the nineteenth time.

"Yes, I know already. But, has I've told you, we cannot just take time out of our schedule to train a kid not even related to us. The child can wait for a few days," Darren stated exasperated.

"Fine! If you won't help the Raikage, then I will just go to the Clatiis leader and have her help!" Kiitoko stated hotly. She stood up and began stalking out the door.

She had had enough of his high and mighty attitude. He had only become leader of the Clan because his father had died in a B class mission that had gone awry. The new leader just turned eighteen when his father died. The whole Clan was in mourning and hadn't taken any missions for a whole month. This would have been the first mission since.

"Whoa, whoa. Now there is no reason to go to the Clatiises," he stated, alarmed that she even suggested going to them. She also noticed that he said the Clan's name like it was a disgusting swear word. "Why would you go to the Clatiis Clan?"

"Well, let's see. She doesn't have an attitude, she respects her elders, and the Raikage has requested me to see if the Clatiis Clan will help train the child that you seem eager to dismiss. He is requesting all of the Clans to help. I believe that she will help train him even if you were going to help. But since you're not, I don't believe that will be a problem," Kiitoko said with a hint of steel in her voice. She hadn't even bothered to turn around. But not for the reason he thought. It was to hide the smile of victory that had wormed its way on to her face.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Of course I'll help. I'll leave right away. Just let me get someone to be in charge for a while," he said frantically. He all but ran out of the room. She smirked at his quickly retreating back. Then she showed herself out the door. She has another Clan leader to convince to come. Now, if only the headache would go away, or at least drop to a lesser level. She had a sneaky suspicion that wasn't going to, though.

Why, oh why, did she have to have the most stubborn people in her village? Well, that was neither here nor there. On to the other leader; how she hoped that Kiria would be more sympathetic with Kiitoko. Oh, how she hoped.

!

Why can't this headache go away? Naruto thought wishfully. His head was pounding like no other. And in time to his pulse, which he never thought was possible. His headaches usually were opposite of his pulse. Course, he had never spent an half hour learn every different Bloodline and parts of Bloodlines there are in one village before either. Well, there's always a first time for everything.

"Well, that's everyone here. How's your head, 'Ato-chan?" Virgon asked him in a concerned manner. Naruto had been wincing slightly for the last few Bloodlines he was given. Virgon was worried that he had over taxed himself.

"I got one demon of a headache, but I'll live. I think I can handle two more without harming myself. Any more and I'll probably have an angry fox-demon forcing control from me to scold you for letting me tax my mind so much," Naruto laughed. Virgon laugh humorously [spelling?] with him. He and the Clan leaders had already had one scolding from the demon. He didn't really want to repeat it.

General Flashback

"Are you done talking about me as if I'm not here?" Naruto demanded of the arguing adults. They turned to him surprised. The Raikage and Rune looked guilty and apologetic. The Clan leaders look down at the floor. Apparently, they usually didn't do that. Wonderful. I have a bunch of Clan leaders that don't have a clue why they agreed to come here, and they have yet to even taken a good look at me.

 **"Well, would you like me to talk to them, Kit?"** Kurama asked.

 _'Rara, you are a god-sent, please, be my guest.'_ Was his only reply.

Naruto let his control fade, and felt Kyuubi take control. This was going to be good.

[Yes, this will be interesting.]

Naruto's body changed to fit Kyuubi. The adults were arguing again, so they didn't notice. [I changed it so they were arguing about whether they should help out point blank. They still don't know.] Once the changes were done, Kyuubi pulled himself up to Naruto's full height; gathered a deep breath, and used the 'Stop - Everyone – Demon – Or –Not – In – Full – Mob - Voice' that he usually didn't use unless it was necessary. It wasn't necessary now, but he was going to have so much fun yelling at them and making them feel bad. Kyuubi could Feel Naruto's glee and laughter at this.

 **"Kit, if you think my ideas are funny, wait until I get momentum going."**

 _"Well, then get going."_

 **"Yes** **sir**. **"** Kyuubi did a mental salute.

"Silence!" Kyuubi said. Everyone shut their mouths, turned to stare at him, and more or less gaped at him. Kyuubi glared at all of them. The Raikage blinked.

"Kyuubi! What- why-, um, hi, how are you?" he stammered. Kyuubi smiled without any humor.

"I'm fine, and I'm ashamed of your behavior. All of your behavior. I would expect more from men and women of your stature. Hell, of your age! I wouldn't be surprised if Kit didn't just leave," Kyuubi said in a disgusted voice. Virgon flushed and looked down guiltily; as did Rune and the Clan leaders. Having a sealed demon tell you off wasn't the best thing to have on your self-esteem. Especially if the demon's words were true.

"Just because you don't think a child could be better than any of you or could even have a better Bloodline. Or, Heaven forbid, slightly smarter than you, it doesn't give you the right to undermine him. He came here to learn new things and train for different things that he might encounter. What does he get? A bunch of over grown babies that can't even see that they have a gift in front of them."

The Clan leaders and the Raikage all seemed to shrink into themselves. It's bad enough that the demon was right, but to have him tell them that Naruto could be their greatest project was too much. They all started saying sorry over and over again. Kyuubi stopped them from going overboard.

"I'm not the one you need to be saying sorry to," Kyuubi informed them. "Naruto is the one that needs that the most. Now, will you, or will you not, help him?"

"We will help him learn!" the Clan leaders proclaimed together. They also bowed in union. Kyuubi was laughing his ass off internally - to not be impolite – and he could feel the Kit laughing right along with him.

 _"That was hilarious, Rara! What's next?"_

 **"Well** , **how** **about either you take over or I have fun making them jump through political hoops. Which will it be?"** Rara asked **.**

 _"Political_ _hoops_ _please_. _"_ Naruto replied.

 **"Alright** , **political** **hoops** **it** **is**. **"** Kurama agreed.

[I won't go through that. I can play them as well as the next, but typing? Won't do it. I'm lazy as hell. Just know that at the end of it, the humans had a greater appreciation of the human politics. Demon politics makes trying to choose a new president look like a stroll in the park. And at the end, Naruto was 'hyperventilating' from laughing so hard.]

"Kyuubi, will you please bring 'Ato-chan back now? We would like to teach him right away," the Clan leaders pleaded with him. He had been moving them through Demon politics for the past fifteen minutes, and they really needed a break from it… and him.

Kyuubi was laughing out loud by now and Naruto had 'hyperventilated' three times from laughing so hard. Naruto's stomach had also 'cramped' six or seven times during that fifteen minute time period.

[For females, think of the time of the month cramps while PMSing and you've got it. For males, think of spraining your ankle and then have that cramp and you've got it. Painful, huh?]

"Alright, I'll bring Naruto back. But you all had better behave yourselves. I don't want the Kit complaining that he was having trouble with you lot being stubborn again" Kyuubi warned them. They all nodded vigorously.

 **"Well** , **Kit? Is that a good enough of a scolding for you?"**

 _"Absolutely, Rara. I'll come back out now._

 **"Alright, let's switch."**

Naruto's body changed back from the demon version to the human version. When the change was done, Naruto smiled brightly at them. They smiled tentatively back.

"Have fun with Kyu? I thought you needed an adult to talk to, instead of a child," Naruto said, smiling pleasantly at them. They could see laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. We had so much fun with Kyuubi. That was an interesting discussion on politics. And the only one I want to have with Kyuubi," Virgon stated, with sarcasm evident in his voice. Naruto just grinned at him. Rune rolled his eyes at his Raikage.

"Shall we start now?" Naruto asked sweetly. Everyone nodded. And then they began.

End Flashback

[Ok, so congrats to all my lovely reviewers who voted, the poll is done! And I shall be posting all that next chapter! I have to say again, I'm so sorry that the last couple of chapters have been so late but I'm hoping to get back on schedule soon, please Favorite, Follow, and Review, I am always open for suggestions. Thank you for reading, I love you guys!]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem x Naruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Naruto's banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

"Sweet" - Speech

'Yo' - Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

 **"Don't"** \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Speech

 **'Cool'** \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened!_ \- Dreams

[Ok, so you guys don't seem to understand why I put Konoha names on the list, it's because they are the 'Not Guilty' party in Konoha. They are the people who never truly blamed Naruto, or simply didn't know, and had a legit reason for what they did; and yes that means Minato and Naruto's siblings do have a reason and that reason will be revealed to you very soon. I don't want to spoil it. And if you stick around you might realize it and if you pay attention to the Konoha part of the offered harem list, you might be able to figure out just who sabotage the better part of his life. And now that I'm going back and looking at the list I realize that I did miss a few not guilty names, but luckily that didn't seem to stop anyone from picking their favorite person.

Now I'm going to tell you the _good people_ from the _bad people_. The 'good people' are those like the Ricky 9 plus Guys team, most of the original bad guys, yes, the _bad_ guys; also **most** (key word) of Naruto's _family._

And the 'bad people' are the civilians of Konoha, the Council, the Elders, some of the teachers, those people. If you haven't realized it, it's mostly the people that I'm bashing that are the bad people. You have to remember that not everyone thinks the same, and if you go back to, I think the first chapter, at the academy Naruto was included in the games the children played, and one of those children were one of the siblings, Natsumo, if I'm not mistaken. Please don't misunderstand my little rant and take it as a bad thing. And If you don't understand something I wrote, then please ask me, and I will gladly explain to you what I meant. Thank you so much for reading my story! ; )]

Last Time~

"Oh, yes. We had so much fun with Kyuubi. That was an interesting discussion on politics. And the only one I want to have with Kyuubi," Virgon stated, with sarcasm evident in his voice. Naruto just grinned at him. Rune rolled his eyes at his Raikage.

"Shall we start now?" Naruto asked sweetly. Everyone nodded. And then they began.

End Flashback

Chapter 6~

Naruto's new Bloodline knowledge was: Snake Demon Thyme, Thought Intense, Dream Catcher, Bod- Mind, Body–Soul, Eye Demon, Mind Clench, Iron Muscle, Golden Fist, Stone Fist, Gold Heart, Gentle Touch, and Sword Dance. Along with Rune's Bloodline. He was waiting for the last two Clan leaders to show up. He would learn those Bloodlines, take a nap, then go and train outside the village. He would come back in for food and then go back out to train some more. If he was lucky, he could get done training at three or maybe three-thirty in the morning.

He was brought out of his musings by the doors opening. Naruto turned to the door. In came a teenager –seventeen, eighteen at the most –with the most uncomfortable look on his face. He had red hair that was spiky in the back. [ Sasuke's style, but with more hair and spike.] His eyes were purple with yellow flecks in them. He was the same height as the Raikage; maybe an inch or two shorter. He was wearing ANBU clothing, but they were looser, and had a swirl design on them.

He walked in slowly, as if he expected everyone to jump him. He looked like a crab. [Sideways scuttle. He was along the other door. Only opened one.] Naruto had to look away to keep from laughing. Naruto looked at Virgon, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Virgon smiled at him, then at the young Clan leader.

"Ahh, Darren. Good to see you can make it. I am so sorry for your loss," stated the Raikage. "If I had any clue what was going to happen, I wouldn't have sent him on the mission. Your father was a good man." The Raikage was clearly distressed. Darren nodded his acceptance of them. He had moved from the door to a few feet from Naruto. He then turned to Naruto.

"Is this him? The child we're to help train?" he asked, crouching down to look at Naruto better. The Raikage nodded. " Doesn't look like much, does he? Not very tall. I'd say he was six or seven. But the look in his eye belies that. It is the look of an adult that has seen more than his fair share of pain and suffering. Way more. Hmm, thirteen, maybe fourteen." As he said this, the Raikage blinked. How can he see what he cannot?

Naruto smirked at Darren. He had made his own evaluation of the young leader, too. Quite interesting, this Darren boy.

"Seventeen, maybe eighteen. Loss his father and mentor in a B ranked mission. Doesn't trust many people, even in his own family," Naruto said quietly. "Takes a long time in thinking a problem out. Doesn't run head long into a solution. Seen the suffering of too many people; on a mission, perhaps. More than he would see here, even with his father's death included. Was scared in more ways than one from it."

The leader of the village stared at him and at Darren. 'What the fuck?'was the thought of the room.

"Uh…what are you two talking about?" asked Virgon. Naruto and Darren just smirked at him. Then Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. He and I just have an understanding, that's all," he said. Darren nodded in agreement. Darren turned on his heels sideways, still crouching.

"Well, child. I believe that I'm here reason, yes?" Naruto nodded once. He turned his full attention to the Tiosco Clan leader.

"Let's go."

* * *

As Kiitoko left the Clatiis Manor, she wondered why she bothered to help people. The meeting with the leader was almost as big of a disaster as the one with Darren. Kiria was nicer and much more polite to her than Darren, but she was just as stubborn if not more so. Yes, she was in the position of leader longer and was a year younger than him, but Kiitoko swore that they were the same person. They were so a like that Kiitoko had to pull the same trick to get her to go.

Kiitoko left as soon as Kiria went to put someone in charge. She didn't want to stay there longer than necessary. She also wanted get back to the Raikage Tower. The meeting with the Clan leaders was something she wanted to be at. She hurried down the street.

Soon the Tower came in sight. She hurried through the doors and up the stairs, to the Raikage office. Opening the door was a sight that she thought she'd never see. Naruto was sitting on top of Darren, with the young Clan leader tickling him in an attempt to get Naruto off. The Raikage was sitting behind his desk, smiling at the two boys on the floor.

She cleared her throat to get the attention of the people in the room. The boys stopped to lookat her, with Darren looking upside down at her. Virgon smiled even wider at her. She ignored him and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. He delivered a large smile that made him look more like a fox that was strictly necessary.

"Hi, Kiito-chan. How did your meeting with the last Clan leader go?" Naruto asked, getting off of Darren and bounding over to her.

"Hello, 'Ato-chan. Fine. She should be here soon. Did you learn what everyone was willing to teach you already?" she said as he gave her a hug of hello. She returned the hug. As soon as the hug was over, he bounded over to Darren and glomped onto him, causing him to fall over. [He had stood up when Naruto got off him.] Naruto grinned down at the boy beneath him, then turned to Kiitoko while sitting on Darren's stomach.

"Yes, I did. I got a headache from it, though. I really need to work on my mental strength," he said, while Darren pushed Naruto off his stomach and into his lap. Darren then sat up and put Naruto in a headlock. Then he gave Naruto a nuggy. At that point the door opened to reveal a slender, black haired woman that was seventeen at the most. She was wearing the same type of clothes as Darren, with obvious differences. She had green eyes and a tattoo on her forehead. [Kind of like Gaara, huh?] It read 'wonder.'

"You called for me, Raikage-sama," she said, with a formal bow. Naruto grinned very widely at her bowed head. Obviously, to everyone but the girl, who couldn't see him, he was planning something. Naruto looked at Darren. Darren, after a moment, grinned along with him. Darren then activated his Bloodline, Shadow Displace. He and Naruto disappeared from view and from 'sense.' What are they up too? Kiitoko thought.

"Kiria, thank you for coming. I would like you to meet Nar—Where did he go?" Virgon asked, very confused. He looked around.

"For that matter, where's Darren?" Just then, Kiria was propelled forward violently.

"What the fuck?" she looked around suspiciously. They heard faint laughter, but they couldn't pinpoint the exact place where it was coming from. They then heard a thump. Once again, Kiria had been pushed down. She also had started swearing under her breath by then. She had moved from polite swearing to street swearing. They could hear the laughter better now. Not well enough to pinpoint, but enough to hear clearly.

"Darren, 'Ato-chan, come on. Be nice to the Clan leader," Virgon said, nicely.

"Whyyeeeee? It's so much fun. And that girl really needs to lighten up. She has a stick shoved so far up her ass that she's reminding me of my classmate back home," purred [whined] Naruto, in a soft voice that was right next to everyone's ear, yet far away.

~Back in Konoha~

Sasuke sneezed. Damn. Someone is talking about me. Wonder who? His heart fluttered at the thought it was Naruto. Then he was brought back to earth when two piercing voices penetrated his hearing.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? Are you sick?" Sakura and Ino asked, worried about 'their' _love_. They wouldn't leave him alone, plus the other girls were trying to get close to him , now that Naruto was gone for the month, they would try get Sasuke to be their boyfriend, even if it killed them.

"Hn." was Sasuke's irritated reply.

 _"Why is Naruto out again?"_ Was the only thing running through the male half of the classes minds.

~Back to Naruto~

"Naruto, that wasn't very nice. Now, come back out. It would be nice to apologize, meet her properly, and to finish up for the day," Kiitoko said sternly. They heard a very faint debate. Kiria was pushed one more time, but this time from the front and it was a soft push, no more than a small bump. There was a small popping sound and the two boys faded into view a few feet in front of Kiria.

The boys were facing Kiria, and studying her thoughtfully. Naruto was in front of Darren, leaning back against him in a submissive, younger brother gesture. He was squinting at Kiria in a fox-like way. He seemed to be inspecting her for something, something only he knew how to look for.

Darren was bracing Naruto up in a protective, older brother way that seemed far more natural then it should have. He had an arm around Naruto's shoulders. Darren was gazing at her in a thoughtful yet protective way. His whole demeanor was saying 'don't hurt my brother if you know what's good for you.'

"Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You Are Kiria. Why are you so angry yet so sad?" Naruto asked, with the child-like bluntness that he possessed. Kiria blinked down at him a couple of times. What was this kid talking about? Anger she could understand, but sadness?

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply that came.

"Your eyes, they hold anger, yet underneath that is a deep sadness. Like a broken horse, never to run free again. Why?" Naruto asked in the puzzled way of a child his age. She knelt down to gaze at him. He had opened his eyes completely. The blue depths were empty, yet they asked to let him understand why she didn't let anyone in. She smiled at them, and then used her Bloodline.

'Animal Shift.' She changed into a vixen. She didn't want him or anyone else to understand her. She began to speak when Naruto changed into a fox kit himself.

'My Bloodline let's me use every Bloodline there is. I just need to learn them,' he said. 'Why are you so sad?' Kiria heaved a deep sigh.

'My family has lost many people do to missions, sickness, and assassinations. My parents among them. I miss them greatly, but I must push it aside to take care of the Clan and build it back up.' Naruto trotted over to her and nuzzled her neck in a comforting, brotherly way. She turned her head and hid it in his fur. Naruto started purring, a soothing one that was used by adult foxes to calm kits. They stayed that way for ten minutes; Naruto nuzzling her and purring, Kiria hiding her face in his fur.

Darren smiled at this scene; he knew what was going on. Naruto had gotten through to her and now he had made her his new 'sister,' the same way he had made Darren his 'brother.' Naruto is probably the only person on the planet that could get her to trust again. Well, time to wake them up; out of the imposed trace-sleep they place themselves in.

Darren walked over to them and knelt. He picked them both up, without disrupting the comforting purr or the gentle nuzzling that Naruto was doing. Kiria turned in his arms so that her face was hidden between Naruto and his chest. Darren turned to the Raikage and the Seer of Bloodlines. He smiled and nodded at them, then disappeared from view in a puff of smoke.

"Guess the meeting's over then," Virgon said, looking at Kiitoko. She nodded and left.

Virgon stayed in his office, to think things over. He really wanted to call Darren back in, to have him bring back Naruto and Kiria. He wanted so bad to ask why Naruto was comforting Kiria in the form of a fox kit. It was a sad sight to see. But in the end, Virgon smiled, chalked it up to one of the things only Naruto can do, so he got up and went home to bed.

Of course, he left a mound of paperwork on his desk that was do to certain people in the morning, but who could do paperwork when they had pizza waiting at home?

Not him.

[Don't worry, the flashback is almost over, trust me I'm sick of it too. Moving on, the Harem Count is 8 and I've decided that that number can, in fact, go up in later chapters; it really just depends on how the story [and my mood about the story] goes. But now, the moment you've all been waiting for, those who will be in the harem are… Starting with our three-way-tie, with a solid 10 votes we have Gaara, Undertaker, and Grimmjow- as our sixth, seventh, and eighth lovers. Sebastian becomes fifth lover with a lovely 12 votes. Shikamaru, whom has a nice 13 votes, takes fourth love. With 19 votes Sesshomaru wins third lover. And then, second love is Sasuke Uchiha… Ok, so maybe not 'second', he only got 3 votes, but he was originally planned to be one-of-two lovers in the beginning before I decided to do a harem, so he kind of already has a high place in the story and if you didn't read my beginning chapter author note then you may want to read it now. It explains why I put characters from Konoha in the harem count, so if you don't understand why Shikamaru and Sasuke made the cut, then go re-read my Author's note at the beginning of this chapter please, thank you! Anyway, the Number One Seme is Kurama, Kyuubi [again, originally planned for story]. Favorite, Follow, and Review, my lovelies! Until next time㈴3]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and his/her story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing her/his oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem x Naruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Naruto's banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

* * *

"Sweet" - Speech

 _'Yo'_ \- Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

 **"Don't"** \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Speech

 _ **'Cool'**_ \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened!_ \- Dreams

"Lala" - Singing

'Ha!' - Human speech in animal form

* * *

[So, as you can see, I will be changing up my writing style a little bit. And because of that I will be editing the other chapters in this fic in order for them to match. Also, I keep forgetting to mention it but I _need_ a beta for my stories, originally I had one but I don't know what happened, so yeah... Anyway, please PM me if you would like to help! Now on with the story for my lovelies!]

* * *

Last Time~

Of course, he left a mound of paperwork on his desk that was do to certain people in the morning, but who could do paperwork when they had pizza waiting at home?

Not him.

* * *

Chapter 7~

* * *

Kiria had gone into a doze, during the trip to the forest. Darren, curse the man, seemed to think that Naruto and she would be more comfortable there. He was right, but that didn't mean she should be happy about it. She was just glad that they were away from the Clan leaders. She didn't want their pity. All she wanted was to talk to Naruto and go to sleep in these warm and safe arms. Wait.

' _Did I just think that a Tiosco was warm and safe?'_ Yes, she did. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal. But there it was. She felt safe in a Tiosco's arms. She really needed to lay off the sleeping pills.

They had stopped by one of the hot springs that the founders of the village had made. It was warm and beautiful around the pool. Naruto had left her in Darren's arms and was now running and splashing in the shallow water. He now looked like a drowned rat, but he was having fun, and that was all that was needed right now.

Darren, the evil, cu—NO! Evil, evil man was sitting near the pool, absentmindedly petting her fur. It was soothing, no matter who was doing it. He seemed to be absorbed in the task of making sure Naruto didn't drowned. Of course, you couldn't tell if Naruto was or not. He went under the water, stayed there, and then came back up just as the two teenagers would start to worry. How a fox could stay under water is still unknown to them.

"You know, if he keeps it up, he'll wear himself down to the point where he'll be too tired to eat," Darren said quietly, so not to startle her. She nodded.

'Naruto, you really need to rest now. If you don't stop, you won't have any energy to eat.' The fox-demon vessel skid to a stop in front of them.

In the process, sending a wave of water to the two on the shore. Then he started laughing at the sopping wet sight the two made. It shouldn't have been possible for the fox kit to have such of a cheerful, carefree, human-like laugh. But he did, and it wasn't a good thing. They may have to look into that.

"Thanks, 'Ato-chan. We really needed that," Darren said, sarcasm evident. Naruto just transformed back into his normal form. He bounded over to them. Lying down, he curled up next to Darren, resting his head on his lap. He snuggled back so that his head was nestled back into Darren's stomach. With a yawn and a purr, he fell asleep. Darren and Kiria looked at him strangely.

"I suppose that we should go home now. I'll take him home with me and you can have him tomorrow, okay?" Darren asked softly. Kiria nodded then produced a large yawn. Noticing this, Darren picked her up and leveled her with his face. She blinked owlishly at him, clearly wondering what he was doing.

He placed her on his shoulder. He then gathered Naruto into his arms. Darren started walking toward town.

' _Oh, he was seeing if I had enough energy to walk.'_ It dawned on Kiria that she should be clawing and fighting but she was too tired to do that.

The walk into town was quiet and uneventful. Naruto was sleeping, nestled in Darren's arms without a care in the world. Kiria was perched on Darren's shoulder, dozing lightly. Darren, himself, was actually quite comfortable with this. Naruto was a hyper munchkin that has run out of energy. Kiria had been polite to him during their time together, so he was going to be polite to her. After all, she hadn't hurt him or Naruto, though he was more concerned about Naruto than himself.

At the point where he would have stopped to wake the both of them up, fellow Lightning ninjas ambushed him. They didn't attack, for they saw he had a little kid in his arms, but they surrounded him. Darren looked at them with a raised eyebrow. They were looking at him with hostility.

The stop woke up Kiria, who looked thoroughly confused, and made Naruto stir a little bit. Not enough to wake him up, but enough to make him turn more toward the warmth that was carrying him. The ninjas took note of this, and move in closer. That got them a reaction that made them blink. Darren got into a defensive fighting stance, so that his legs did most of the work. Obviously, he was going to protected the kid, not himself. [They don't know Naruto's name.]

The fox (Kiria) jumped on to the kid and was growling lowly. The ninjas stopped a few feet from them. The ninjas' looks had changed from hostility to curiosity and hostility. The two groups stared at each other for a while. Then one of the ninjas spoke up.

"What have you done with Kiria-sama?" he hissed out, trying not to wake up Naruto.

Darren and Kiria blinked.

"What?" Darren exclaimed softly.

"What did you do with Kiria-sama? She went to the Raikage's office and didn't come back," the Ninja demanded of the Toisco leader. Kiria rolled her eyes. ' _Great, I have idiots for members of my family. Concerned idiots, but idiots none-the-less.'_ She jumped from her perch. Standing next to Darren, she changed into her normal form.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded of the shocked Ninjas, "Well?" the Ninjas looked everywhere but at them.

"When you didn't come back, we became concerned, Kiria-sama," one of the Ninjas said softly. Kiria sent a glare his way.

"And why would this worry you? I've gone out on my own before, and it hasn't bothered you," she snapped. The Ninjas shuffled their feet collectively.

"We heard that you had left with a Toisco. We didn't want you to be hurt, so we came looking for you," one cried softly, obviously distressed. The Clatiis leader rolled her eyes heavenward, as if asking 'why me?'

"Did it occur to you that I might have had a reason to go with him voluntarily? Or that as leader of the Clan, I can take care of myself?" The Ninjas lowered and shook their heads. Kiria sighed.

"Go home, I'll deal with you later." The tone of voice she used brought no argument.

The Ninjas left. Kiria was about to turn back to the boys when she felt a tug on her shirtsleeve. Looking down, she saw a pair of sleepy, innocent blue eyes. Naruto was at her side, rubbing his eyes. During her argument with her family members, he had woken up and had gotten down from Darren's arms to move toward her.

"Can we eat now?" he asked, completely oblivious to everything but his stomach, which now was wrapping itself around his spine. Darren and Kiria chuckled.

* * *

"Yes, we can go eat now. What do you want to eat?" Kiria asked. Naruto gave a sleepy fox grin.

"Ramen!" he exclaimed. The two semi-adults smiled.

"Alright, ramen it is," Darren agreed. The trio continued into town. They went into the ramen stand closest to Darren's home. Naruto hopped onto a stool at the bar, and ordered a large miso ramen. Kiria ordered a shrimp and Darren ordered a beef.

As they waited for their food, Naruto began singing under his breath. Kiria and Darren blinked back tears rapidly, for they could still hear what he was singing.

"Hey, dad, look at me.

Think back and talk to me.

Did I grow up according to plan?

Do you think I'm wasting my time,

doing things I doing things I want a do?

'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along.

And now I try hard to make it,

I just want to make you proud.

I'm never gonna be good enough for you.

I can't pretend that I'm all right,

and you can't change me,"

He had a beautiful singing voice. It was a light tenor. It would be the envy of many if he stayed as a tenor or became a light, but deep baritone when he hit puberty. Kiria and Darren were lulled into a dazed state as the song progressed.

'Cuz we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever.

I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.

Now it's just too late and we can't go back.

I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.

I try not to think about the pain I feel inside.

Did you know -"

Naruto suddenly stopped singing because their ramen was placed in front of them. They broke their chopsticks apart and said grace. [Don't know how to spell the word they say.] Naruto began eating his ramen at a superhuman speed. Everyone in the shop stared at him. He was done in less time it takes to say 'one.'

"More please," Naruto sang out. The chef looked surprised, but began to make him some more. After staring at him for a few more moments, Kiria and Darren began eating their own bowls. By the time they were done, Naruto had downed 37 bowls of ramen and was working on his 38th.

"Hmm. That was good," Naruto said, as he finished the last of the noodles. The Clan leaders shook their heads and exchanged a look that quite plainly asked 'how can anyone eat that many bowls without having a heart attack or falling over dead?'

"Naruto, you have a stomach made of iron. There is no way you could have eaten 38 bowls of the most unhealthy thing on the planet, and still be alive otherwise," Darren said in admiration. Naruto gave a full blow fox grin, squinted eyes and everything.

"I can eat 186 bowls before my stomach starts to hurt," he said proudly. Everyone stared at him. He just continued to grin. After shaking their heads, paying a huge ass bill, and leaving an ecstatic owner, they headed toward their homes. At the road were they separated, Kiria and Darren shook hands politely. They had to maintain their reputations after all. They couldn't just decide to be friends and end their families' feud.

"It was…. interesting," Kiria said. She was going to say fun, but they were in a public place. Darren nodded his agreement. Kiria turned to the sleepy Naruto. She knelt down and extended her hand to him.

"It was nice meeting you, 'Ato-chan," she said. He smiled sweetly at her. He shook her hand, and then gave her a hug. She smiled and returned the hug. It was like having a little brother. She, herself, was an only child. Naruto seemed to see this and had 'adopted' her into his 'family.'

"It was nice to meet you, onee-chan. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Kiria got up, nodded to the both of them, and went down her street. She turned once to wave good-bye. Naruto waved back and Darren just raised his hand.

Naruto and Darren watched until she was out of sight. Then Darren took Naruto's hand and led him down the opposite street. Naruto was happy to go with him. He was very tired. He was going to go to bed and take a nap. He didn't want to sleep too long. He still had to train.

" **Kit, you're a nut. You do realize that you don't need to train 24/7, right?"** Kurama complained to the blond.

'I know, Rara. I just want to be strong. I'm not staying here long anyway. Maybe two days. I have to get back to the village before my absence becomes suspicious.' Naruto explained.

" **Very true, Kit. Well, just don't train yourself into ground like normal."** By now Kurama had taken a tone that left no arguments. But an, 'I'll try not to.', was his only reply.

"Hey, 'Ato-chan. Why did you leave your village? I mean, I know you left because of your mother, she is your mother right?, and to train, but I can't believe that's the only reason," Darren asked. He had been wondering about this for a while. Naruto glanced at him, then looked forward.

"Well, it's a long story. I've always wanted to be stronger. If I were stronger, then I'd get acknowledged by my village. In my village, I'm the dead-last. The loser that no one talks to. I was, luckily, blessed with people who wanted to see me succeed and so they helped me. Then my bloodline popped up, and it just all became a little hectic. Then Miority said she didn't want me to be hindered burning my training," Naruto said in monotone. "And no, Miority is not my mom."

"Huh. Well, I don't think you'll be hindered here. Not with the Raikage, the Seer, and the Clan leaders all trying to train you," Darren stated firmly and cheerfully.

"And here's my house." They were standing in front of a mansion with a 15 foot wall surrounding it. There were smaller houses lining the path to the main house. Naruto and Darren were walking up the path when a large amount of people came running at them. The majority of the group were children, but there were a couple of adults in the mix.

Naruto dropped back and hid behind Darren in his shadow. He didn't want to attract attention from people. Darren stood waiting for the group to get closer to them, then held his hands out in front of him, in a peace gesture. The group slowed down, and stopped in front of him. They were all babbling and no one person could be made out. Finally, Darren shouted out, in a loud and overly cheerful voice.

"Calm down! I can't solve problems if I can't tell them apart!" Everyone stopped talking. Darren knelt down to talk to the smallest of the children first, instead of the adults. Everyone ignored Naruto as Darren worked his way through the little problems of the children. Just like he wanted.

As Naruto watched Darren move from the smaller problems of the littles to the minor and major problems of the teens, he smiled. Darren was acting like the old man back home. Taking care of the smaller problems then work his up to the larger problems that will take more time.

Just like the old man with the village problems, and like Rara with Naruto's problems as Naruto grew up. Rara was really quite patient with him when he had a break down after a really bad, hatred filled day at the village. Not many, if any, would do that for him.

Naruto's attention was draw to a little boy that was hanging back and looking like he didn't want to be here. He was smaller than the rest; he was maybe three, four years old. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing clothes that were hand-me-downs and a little big on him. He was holding a large, beaten-up teddy bear in one hand and a scroll in the other. [I'm not copying Garra. All kids have one stuffed toy at that age. I had a big stuffed bunny. I still have it in fact. I won't give it up for the world. It's my comfort when I'm having problems that I don't want to talk about.]

Naruto knelt down in Darren's shadow, Darren was standing now, and made a gesture that only the kid would see. The little one looked at him, eyes wide and fearful. Naruto smiled, motioned for the child to come over, and held his hand out. The little one looked around; seeing if anyone was paying attention to him. No one was. He walked over to Naruto and took his hand. Naruto drew him forward and placed him on his knee.

"Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked in a soft, soothing tone. The child ducked his head.

"Toisco Mikin," he said, softly. Naruto continued to smile softly.

"Hello, Mikin. My name is Naruto. I'm new here. I really like your village, and I like your leader. He's really nice. I couldn't help but noticed that you seem to be really scared of him. May I ask why?" Naruto asked in the same soothing tone. Mikin hesitated for a moment, and then answered his question.

"The older kids told me that if I talk to him he would get mad at me. I'm supposed to give him this scroll, but I don't want to be yelled at," he said, slowly. Naruto shook his head gently.

"He won't get mad at you. The older kids probably said that so that you wouldn't tell on them if they did something bad. How about this: if I'm with you, you give the scroll to him and ask if he would yell at you for talking to him?" Naruto proposed to him. The little one thought it over. Naruto saw some doubt still lingering. He decided to offer a peace offering to him, of sorts.

"If he starts yelling, I'll tell him off, alright?" he asked. The child brightened at that and nodded. Naruto smiled at him, then look up to see whom Darren was talking to. He was talking to the last two adults and it seemed that they were almost done. Naruto picked up Mikin and stood up.

"Darren," Naruto said in a break of dialog. " I have someone that needs to give something to you." Darren and the two adults looked at him. The adults looked quite annoyed to be interrupted by a child. Darren looked surprised that he would draw attention to himself. Darren then noticed Mikin. He bent down to Mikin's level.

"What do you need, Mikin?" he asked kindly. Mikin hesitated for a moment then held out the scroll. Darren thanked him and took the scroll. Naruto shifted Mikin into a more comfortable position on his hip.

"Um…. Do you …yell at people for talking to you, sir?" Mikin whispered. Darren blinked and shook his head.

"No, I don't. Who told you that?" he asked. Mikin flushed.

"The older kids. They said that if I talk to you, you would yell at me." Darren shook his head and smiled.

"They said that so you wouldn't tattle on them. Don't worry you can talk to me anytime," Darren said, dispelling Mikin's fear of him instantly. Mikin smiled shyly. Darren took him from Naruto and placed him on his hip. Darren then turned back to the adults and continued his conversation. Naruto ignored them in favor of talking to Kyuubi.

'Rara. What ya doin?' Naruto asked.

 **' Watching you be sympathetic and gentle with that kid."** Kurama said lazily.

'Oh, cool. I'm bored, tired, and I want to train.' Naruto's mind-voice had a distinct whine to it. Kyuubi chuckled.

" **Well, why don't you tell Darren that you're tired? He'll take you inside and you can take a nap. Then you can train. Don't worry; I'll wake you up."** Kurama told the blonde.

'True, and thank you, Rara, for pointing that out.' Kyuubi purred as he let go of the link between them.

"Darren?" Naruto said, softly and sleepily. "I'm tired." Darren looked at him in the dim light and then looked at his watch. He blinked.

"You should be. It's well past midnight. No wonder Mikin is out cold." It was true. Sometime during their conversations, Mikin had fallen asleep. Darren gestured for Naruto and the adults to follow him and turned to walk into the main house. Once inside, Darren sent the adults to bed; carried Mikin to his room, placed him in bed, and showed Naruto to his room.

"I'm right down the hall if you need anything. Night, 'Ato-chan," Darren said, as Naruto slipped into the room.

"Night, Darr-senpai," Naruto said as he yawned. Darren smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. He walked down the hall to his room. Once Darren had closed the door to the room, Naruto went into his. Falling straight on to the bed, he sent a touch of thought into the back of his mind.

'Rar? Wake me up in an hour, okay?' Naruto yawned again as he began to fall asleep.

" **Ok, kit. Sleep well."** Kurama replied, curling up.

'Thanks, Rara.' With his 'alarm' set, Naruto fell asleep completely.

* * *

Kurama's POV

* * *

As Naruto slipped into a deep state of dreamless sleep, Kurama sent his thoughts to his steward. As he waited for answer to his sending, he wondered how his steward was handling on his lands.

' _ **Quite well, thank you. I have had only two major disputes during your little exile, and they were over matings.'**_ Came answering thought. Kurama chuckled.

 _ **'Observant as always. How are you, Teniak? Have the Demon Lord's been bothering you over my little 'exile' as you call it?'**_ Kurama inquired.

' _ **No. They've been very corporative over this whole thing. They found it funny that you got sealed into a human babe.'**_ Teniak's smirk was quite auditable.

Kurama snorted. _**'They would. So, how is everyone doing?'  
**_  
' _ **Lovely. Absolutely, disgustingly, fuckingly lovely. They're getting along so well, that the only thing that is entertaining anymore is the God-be-damned jester! They don't have anything to argue over!'**_ Teniak sounded so exasperated that Kurama had to laugh.

 _ **'That's what happens when you lose the Lord that created problems for them. I made half their problems for them. The other half, they made up themselves.'**_ Kurama admitted with some amusement.

' _ **...You are an evil creature.'**_ The reply was laced with irritation.

 _ **'I know. Hold on for a minute, ok? I need to wake the Kit from his nap.'**_ Kurama sent a thought to Naruto's sleeping mind.

'… Rara?' was the sleep-laced reply.

 **"Time to wake up, kit. You wanted to train, remember?"**

'(Yawn). Ok, I'll get up.' Kurama felt the Kit's mind drift away from his and the Kit's body move to get up. Satisfied that he was moving, Kurama turned his attention back to his conversation. 

' _ **Since when did you answer to 'Rara'?'**_ was the question he received when his attention was back.

 _ **'I only answer to Kit with that name. Call me that and you'll get a mind-blast that will reduce you to the mentality of a shrub.'**_ Was the terse reply that greeted him.

' _ **Understood. Anyway, what does the human child look like? I'm curious to know what human could possibly hold you in his body without losing his mind. '  
**_  
' _ **Hey, I happen to like my vessel. He has the creativity and love of pranks worthy of a fox.'  
**_  
Kurama sent an image of the Kit to Teniak. It was of Naruto when he was angry with Sasuke for some reason or another. Naruto's eyes were flashing. His short canines were bared. Add the whisker marks on his cheeks and his sun-kissed hair, he looked like fox. Plus the fact that his eyes were filled with a hollow, empty anger that turned them into cold ice-flames that just begged you to jump in and drown in them, the promise of agony helped as well.

Teniak whistled. ' _ **I wouldn't want to make him mad. He's just plain scary. Especially his eyes, they're emptier than a barren desert. Well, he's a good match for your temper, but what about humor? Does he have a happier side?'**_

In answer, Kurama sent an image of Naruto when he first got a birthday present from Miority. The small, sweet smile and the pure happiness and joy in his eyes made him look to be the sweetest angel.

' _ **Aww. Cute. He looks really little though. What happened?'**_

 _ **'Kit is younger here. That was when he first got birthday present from someone. I don't have any images were he is that happy and is older at the same time. He doesn't have much to be happy about nowadays...Then again, he's still pretty much the same size, malnourishment.'**_ Teniak made a sympathetic sound. He knew that Naruto wasn't exactly the most welcome child in the village. Kurama sighed and sent a faint thought to see what Kit was doing and to see what time it was.

The Kit was currently endearing himself to the villagers of this village and he didn't even know he was. He was helping out wherever he could while training himself in patience, stamina, and weight training. He was training his mind with purely mental exercises, reading a thick book, and making sure everything was going exactly where it should. It was also well past noon.

" **Kit, don't you think you should eat? It's well past noon."**

'I know. I'm not hungry, and I'm training so I don't need to eat very often.' Kurama snorted.

" **Why, may I ask? You're a growing boy. Growing boys need food. If you don't eat, you'll end up not making that growth spurt that you're suppose to get."  
**  
'I know, I know. I need to so I can go into enemy territory and not get poison by food or drink. Besides, if I'm going to continue training like I think I am, I'm going to have a few weeks to train in the forest. I won't have many chances to eat.' Kurama sighed.

" **Ok, I see the point, but it's not healthy to skip meals like this."**

'And eating ramen everyday, for every meal is? I'll eat later, Rara. Besides, if I stop now, little ones and adults alike will pester me. Oh, I want to start eating things that are healthier for me; that will give me more energy. Do you know of anything that does that without weighing me down?'

" **Yeah, ramen isn't all that healthy. Fruit, veggies, meat, water, and lots of milk. Those will help give you more energy, without adding weight to you. Eating the meat rare or raw will help even more, but why don't you work down to that?"** Kurama said retrospectively. " **Hmm. Well, if you're going to not eat, then I guess I'll show you some more moves to help you ignore the hunger long enough to get used to not eating as much."** Kurama had to smile at the pure happiness and warmth that invaded his thoughts after that statement. He heard the faint chuckles of Teniak when that warmth and happiness reached him.

" **Anyway, go finish up, and start training. Make sure you train out of sight."**

'Ok. Bye, Rara.' Naruto's thoughts disappeared from Kurama's mind.

' _ **Cute kid. Really cheerful, and happy when you said that you'd teach him something.'**_ Teniak said when the Kit's thoughts had faded completely.

 _ **'I know. He loves to train. Even if he wasn't trying to get the acknowledgment of everyone, he's a hyper kid that has a lot of energy. He would train to be stronger and to be with his father, if he had one.'**_ Kurama sounded very guilty about the way Naruto's father treated him. Of course, he was the reason for it too, so it was warranted.

' _ **So, when will Naruto be visiting us here, in the Forest?'**_ Teniak inquired.

 _ **'In a couple years or so,'**_ Kurama replied. _**'He wants to go back to Kohona after this.'  
**_  
' _ **Cool. I'll let the Lord's know. Maybe they'll train him. Or they might just make fun of you instead.'**_ Teniak laughed.

 _ **'Probably both. Later.'  
**_  
' _ **See ya.'**_

Kurama had to smile at the teenish goodbye they shared. Demons were just like humans in many respects. Of course, they were different in other aspects as well.

Like almost everything that includes physical structure, for one.

Kurama sat back and watched the Kit train, go and talk to Kiria, eat at a vegetarian restaurant, and go to bed at Kiria's home. Before the Kit could come to visit him, Kurama sent a Fire technique into his mind. It was called Fox Fire Volcano. [Self-explanatory, hmm?]

While the Kit's sleeping mind digested the new technique, Kurama set his mental-calendar to 'scream' at him when the three-days mark hit. He wanted to the Kit safely back in the village, under Miority's protection. He also wanted to find someone to remove that stupid seal that fucked with his, one of the stupid hidden leaf anbu had put on him. It was screwing with the Kit's chara growth.

* * *

End Kyuubi's POV

* * *

Three Day Time Jump

Naruto waved goodbye to his new 'family members' as he began walking down the path, away from the village, with Miority. Naruto had promised to visit again.

"We'll be transporting to the village. From there you will train for a while, and then it's off to bed for school tomorrow, yes?" Miority asked, glancing at the small blonde to her right.

"Hai, Miority-sensei." Naruto smiled and gave a mock salute. In seconds the two were gone from the path and back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

~Flashback End~

* * *

[The flashback is finally over, my lovelies. This is my longest chapter so far to, and it's just for all you guys who wanted to get to the action soon. So, next chapter, the real adventure begins! I know it's late but, **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Winter Solstice, or whatever you celebrate!** Favorite, Follow, and Review!]


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I own nothing, the anime, book, movie, ext. characters belong to their rightful owner/s, and I got the main idea for this story from NitaIce and their story 'Unbelievable Bloodline' I recommend it to people that like Naruto yaoi fics. I'm also borrowing their oc's, villages, and bloodlines. And other bloodlines. But I do have oc's and other stuff of my own and I'll tell you when they pop up.

Summary; Like all living things, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fourth and youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has secrets. He was given his first secret at the young age of one and a half hours. That secret not only led to his next secret but also to his abandonment and insecurities. But now, when Minato and Sarutobi are in the hospital, after the invasion at the chunin exams, and Tsunade is healing them, the Council decide for Naruto's banishment, the law keeping his first (and only wide-known secret) revoked. Then they (Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato) find they can do nothing, nor does Minato truly want to. What if, after a month of banishment, a handsome man appears and takes the few things that had been left behind by one Naruto Uzumaki, claiming to be a close _friend_ to the blonde? A rumor and a fight has Konoha begging Naruto to come back, only they can't get past the hordes of… fans? And male lovers?!

Warning; Yaoi (don't like, don't read), Male harem x Naruto (Naruto is mostly uke, but he has seme moments), No Uchiha Massacre, Itachi still defects, Minato & Kushina alive (Slight bashing, not much), Council and Sakura bashing (Mostly Sakura, I hate her), Multi-Crossover (Not just for anime, but books, movies, etc. but it's a Naruto fic. Which is why it's under Naruto), and Sakura and a few others are basically the only girls... male Hinata!

Paring; (Uke) Naruto X (Seme)Kyuubi/ (Seme)Sasuke/ (Seme)Shikamaru/ (Seme)Gaara/ (Seme)Grimmjow/ (Seme)Sebastian/ (Seme)Undertaker/ (Seme) Sesshomaru/ ?

* * *

"Sweet" - Speech

 _'Yo'_ \- Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

 **"Don't"** \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Speech

 _ **'Cool'**_ \- Bijuu/Summon/Spirit Thought

 _What happened!_ \- Dreams

"Lala" - Singing

'Ha!' - Human speech in animal form

* * *

[Ok, so yes, it's been a while… a _looooong_ long while. But I got busy, and then I started working on the other stories I adopted and started "fixing" them up….

And then I got lazy…. Don't make that face, you do it too, I'm sure.

Anyway, as I've said before, I _**NEED**_ a beta, and soon. I mean, c'mon my lovelies! I need your help! Help me! I'm looking for a beta, and fast! My spelling sucks so bad! And I have started, at _least_ 25 stories, _and counting,_ and then all the ideas still crammed into my brain _._ I only have two up and flowing because I don't want to overwhelm myself on getting them out in a timely fashion. It's not like I have all the time in the world, plus their are so many stories out there that that _I_ want to read. Well, anyway, enjoy!]

* * *

Last Time~

"Hai, Miority-sensei." Naruto smiled and gave a mock salute. In seconds the two were gone from the path and back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

~Flashback End~

* * *

Chapter8~

* * *

Naruto giggled at the memory. As soon as he reached his apartment he quickly gathered all his orange jumpsuits and shoved them into a black trash bag to deal with later, including the one he was wearing. He then knelt in front of a black leather trunk that was in the back of his closest, once hidden by the hideous orange jumpsuits. Don't get Naruto wrong, he likes the color orange, just not that amount and shade, beep orange was his favorite.

Once Naruto was sitting comfortably in front of the trunk, he pulled the key out of the floorboard to his right. Opening the trunk, Naruto smiled at the things inside. The continents of the trunk included feminine clothes, accessories, makeup, shoes, food, weapons, scrolls, books, inks, and a few other things that aren't important at the moment [*Wink, wink*].

Naruto quickly changed into an all-black, skintight, protective mesh body suit that ended upper-thigh and quarter way above the elbow. Covering the protective mesh was a lovely light purple mid-thigh battle kimono with dark purple flowers embroidered on the bottom and butterflies flying up to his waist [You can't really see the mesh under the kimono unless he's fighting, then the kimono bottom flies everywhere]. The bow and sash were a navy blue color that matched the simple shoes and low-thigh stockings he chose to wear. He stood and looked into the full body mirror on the inside of his left closet door.

"Oops, forgot to deactivate the seal." Naruto said looking at his short, spiky hair and malnourished form. Without a second thought Naruto slipped his hand inside the top of his kimono, grabbing a small piece of paper and peeling it off his chest. Once Naruto had the paper held in his hands in front of him, it began to crumble away until there was nothing left. Once the paper was completely gone, Naruto smiled, looking at his new reflection in the mirror.

Now standing in the mirror before the light haired boy was a 4'10" tall boy. He had long sunny blond hair with dark blond tips that reached just past his ass. A heart shaped face, big light blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean and lighter than the sky in the daytime. A little button nose, soft cheekbones and perfect, plump, pouty, pink lips. He also had a beautiful lithe body, a bit [a lot] of an hourglass shape, with wide hips and a glorious bubble butt. Naruto smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Well, might as well pack up. I still got stuff to do." Without further delay, the petite blond grabbed an empty sealing scroll out of the trunk and began to gather all the things in his apartment he thought he may need. Naruto placed everything in their own little section so he wouldn't have to sort through them later. So far he had a place for his kitchen appliances, food, bathroom essentials, the master bedroom, his bedroom closet, an office room, two-three guest bedrooms, a hall closet, the living room, the dining room, a 'man cave', and a few other things that would go in the basement and/or cellar. Once everything was in its own little pile, he began sealing each section in separately labeled seals on the scroll.

Once Naruto had triple checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he placed the scroll in his sash and began to head out to a place he knew he could stay. The sun had already began to set.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Hi, Shikamaru, Sasuke."

"Who are you? Sasuke, what's going on?"

"That's a long story…"

"Take your time, dear."

"'Dear'? Sasuke, seriously, what's going on? Who is this?"

"Oh, Shikamaru, I'm hurt! You really don't remember me?"

"No, I don't. Now who are you? And why are you here? I wasn't informed that Sasuke could have visitors, so I suggest you leave." Shikamaru said, eyeing the small blond girl. She was beautiful, he'll give her that, but he wasn't going to allow her to get _to_ close in case she is an enemy.

"Oh geez. Shikamaru, this is Naruto." Sasuke finally said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Shikamaru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Impossible, I don't believe you!" He shouted, unbelieving. ' _This can't be Naruto, no way.'_

"Oh, but it's true, Shika, it's completely true." Naruto said, a seductive look on his face as he got closer to Shikamaru. "And I'm here to say goodbye." Naruto moved to the living room, sitting on the loveseat gracefully.

Sasuke and Shikamaru started, "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, 'GOODBYE'!" they shouted in unison.

Naruto gave a small, pained smile, "Their kicking me out…"

The two dark haired boys glanced at each other before sitting in the couch to Naruto right. Sasuke was the first to speak,

"... It's because of me, isn't it?" before anyone could blink, Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke, cradling his head to his chest. "Don't you dare deny it, it has something to do with my retrieval doesn't it?" By now, Sasuke's tears had begun to fall to the floor. Shikamaru could not believe what he was seeing, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was crying and was being consoled by non other than Naruto Uzumaki, who now was dressed as an extremely attractive female… What the hell?

"Shh, Sasuke, shhh. Don't worry, I know they would do it sooner or later, shh, it's ok, Sasuke." by now Sasuke's arms had wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist, and Naruto had gently begun to sway from side to side, rocking Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, could you please give us a minute or two?" it wasn't a real question, and Shikamaru knew it, so he stood up and walked to his designated room in the house. Waiting.

Shikamaru did nothing but lay on his bed and think about the 'new Naruto'. He didn't know how much time had passed but he did know that after about 10 minutes of thinking of the blonds smooth curves, he was beginning to get a hard on. Shikamaru groaned as his pants got a bit too tight. All his thoughts, no matter what it was lead dark to Naruto. He had even tried thinking about Guy in his disturbingly tight spandex, which lead to an image of Naruto and his gorgeous curves in tight spandex, namely, his ass. Oh Kami, did he have an ass. Shikamaru had the strange urge to smack it… and rid it, and squeeze it, and just play with it- and oh God, his pants were so tight right now. There was nothing that was getting rid of that boner, but, hopefully, meditation. Without a second thought, and much hope, Shikamaru took his usual stance and began.

"…"

"..."

"..."

"Shit, it's not working…. No choice then, I guess." with that Shikamaru slowly got up and entered the bathroom connected to his room.

Once inside, Shikamaru side down the wall to the floor, slipping his pants down to his thighs as well. Once he was comfortable he quickly released his semi erection, and firmly gripped the dase. He began a slow stroke, bringing himself to full hardness, before letting his mind roam.

Images of a beautiful blond flooded his mind forcing all scenes out as desire took over. Images like having Naruto's plump lips rapped around his pulsing manhood. His dick pumping in and out of that perky ass. As the images became more _naughty,_ Shikamaru came closer and closer to his climax. The brunet became so absorbed in his pleasure he didn't hear a knock on the door, nor the creak it made when it opened. And then it happened,

"... Shikamaru?" Naruto opened the door, called out to the chunin, then turned to him. Shikamaru, hearing his name, opened his eyes and looked up into baby blue. The fact that he held the full attention of the blond, and the dirty images that flashed through his mind again, was what sent him over the metaphorical edge.

After Shikamaru was released from his high, he realized that he had been caught red, well _white,_ handed. They had to have stared at each other for at least 5 minutes before they where brought back to reality be the sudden appearance of one, Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru was quick to pull himself together, glad he had sprayed away from him instead of on, and proceeded to usher the others out the room before Sasuke saw any thing incriminating.

Once everyone was in his bedroom, and the bathroom door was closed, Shikamaru turned to look at the silent blond, nervous. Naruto's face was blank for a moment before suddenly breaking into wide smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"Its fine, it was an accident." Shikamaru replied, glad the blond wasn't saying anything about what had happened… And that Sasuke was behind his, less he see the blonds tell-tale smile.

"That's good." Naruto's smile suddenly dropped and he stared blankly at the brunet, "Sasuke has decided he wishes to leave with me, you may come too, if you'd like." his tone was calm, unusually so.

"No, I won't, and neither will Sasuke. You will have to travel on your own, I'm sorry." Shikamaru said, looking into Naruto's eyes. Before Naruto could open his mouth to say anything, Sasuke stepped around the blond to stand before the brunet, and spoke.

"If you try to stop me from leaving with Naruto, I will kill you and leave anyway. I refuse to be stuck in this damned village of imbeciles!" Sasuke's body reflected calm, but his eyes held a promise of pain. Silence overtook them.

"... So, Shika, what do you say? Will you come with, or will you try to stop us? I'm telling you now, the latter will only end poorly for you." Naruto said, a playful glimmer in his eyes, like he knew exactly what Shikamaru would pick…. Which from what he walked in on he was pretty sure he did know.

And to say he was right, would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Time Skip; 3 Weeks~

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked out of the Hidden Sand Village. They had been training harshly for the past few weeks. Utilizing the abilities of shadow clones.

After agreeing to leave Konoha, Shikamaru changed, but not much. His personality is the same but now his power level was that of a low-to-mid ranking ANBU. He is now 5'10" in height. His training and mission clothes are that of an ANBU without their armor and with long sleeves. He was wearing a weighted dark gray hoodie that could act like an armor, but only if needed.

Sasuke was quieter, if possible. But he did smile more, _a lot_ _more,_ but only for or around Naruto. He has grown taller, now standing at a good 5'8". At the moment, he was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. At first glance you would think he was a regular, everyday pre-teen. What you wouldn't see is all the gravity and storage seals strategically placed on his person, his weapon arsenals. His power is that of a mid-to-high ranking ANBU

Naruto was also taller by about 3 inches, standing at 5'1" instead of his old 4'10". His power level, unlike the others, was past the power of a kage, even without Kurama's own power. His height and power wasn't the only thing that had changed. He wasn't wearing his kimonos nor his yukatas. He was, instead, wearing his training and mission attire. Naruto was now sporting a skin tight, black, full bodysuit- the only thing the suit didn't cover was his head, but it did have a hood.

His body looked like it was built for both a swimmer and a female gymnast. His stomach and chest were rippling with hard, nearly unnoticeable muscles. His arms and legs were just as strongly done. All the baby fat had been removed from his frame and had been replaced with a light amount of muscles. He still looked extremely feminine, though. After relentless training, his movements were even more calculated now. No wasted energy or unnecessary movement.

Around his neck, he had a leather necklace with little metal plates- about half the size of a dog tag- that had the symbol of almost every hidden village. Every time he left a village that 'adopted' him, he had a new metal plate made for that village. Naruto knew that soon the leather necklace would become a leather belt. The only plates he was missing, was the plate from Konoha, his once home, and Kiri. The necklace had a 'pendant' in the middle. It was a dog tag that said 'Property of Hidden Village: Every Village at Heart.'

On his hips was a very long leather belt that wrapped around his waist at least 2 times, it has a seal to make it extend if need be. Miority had had it made for every Village plate to fit on it comfortably, even Konohas. The buckle of the belt would probably be his dog tag pendant, only bigger… Maybe, it was still a debate [You may give ideas]. But, for the time being, he was using it as a weapons belt.

He had a medium sized gourd strapped to his weapons belt. In the gourd was sand. [Duh. I like to state the obvious, don't I?] When he first walked into the village, he was just there to get some provisions. What he got was a gourd of sand and a village that had doted on him.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

The boys walked in the village, after signing in, with a pile of sand following them, well more specifically, Naruto. None of them know of course, but that was because they had just walk through a desert. Sand, sand, and more sand. After a while, you lose interest in it. Anyway, they walked into the market, going up and down the stalls looking for fruit and meat. The boys split up after a while, but the sand continued to followed Naruto everywhere.

As he walked, the villagers noticed the sand's strange attraction to the blond boy. They knew that the sand had chosen him to control and help their demon child. [Hint, hint] So when he brought things, they lowered the total price. One old lady finally gestured him over to her stall. She sold gourds. When he had inquired as to why she had called him over, she handed him a water bottle sized gourd, told him to open it, and to turn around.

He did as she asked, and to his surprise, the sand that had been following him all day flew up, circled his body and caressed his cheek, and then went into the gourd. The old woman told him that the sand had taken a liking to him and will allow him to control it.

He thanked her and strapped the gourd to his belt. He then went to a forge and got the sand's symbol on one of his neck plates and the sand demon on one that would fit on his belt, just like the one he had made for Kurama, Matatabi, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuuki. The boys met up so they could leave the village and train for a couple days and nights in the desert. They then came back and said goodbye to the villagers. Naruto was now taking the boys to the Forest. An extra following closely.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto was going over his acquired bloodlines in his mind as he walked. Well, he was walking, but no one, besides Sasuke and Shikamaru could see him. They had weight trained with weights that weighed over a ton each. So they was very fast and strong. He finished with his bloodlines, new, old, and taken, as he reached the edge of the Forest.

As he stepped in, Kyuubi gave him the full name of the Forest, which he had recited back to the boys.

 _ **'Welcome to the Forest of Demons, Kit.'**_ Just before the trio could walk into the forest, a voice called out from behind, causing them all to turn around.

" **Naruto Uzumaki? I have a favor to ask of you."**

* * *

[Whoa, you have no idea how long it took me to write all this, plus the next chapter of 'Through the Wishing Well', then I realised I never posted the first chapter of 'Through the Wishing Well' so I had to switch to 'Marriage Alliance', so the next chapter of that will be up soon if not already, though I'm sorry if it's short. But I needed a break, which I got! Again, I'm so so sorry it's been so long. But please, Follow, Favorite, and Review!]


End file.
